


Purple Eyes

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, He's still dead because I forgot him, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Multiple, Scott Is A Dick, Senior year but everyone is still alive, Sick Stiles Stilinski, except peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Derek find out Stiles is sick, but before he can decide what to do, his Betas take matters into their own hands and adopt him.





	1. Check up

Derek frowned at the book he was trying to read, glaring over the edge at his pack as they wrestled in the dirt near him. They were too loud for him to focus on the words, but he didn’t have the heart to tell them to be quieter. Isaac was still a little rough around the edges of his control around the others which caused him to wolf out. Erica still needed to learn control of her strength, accidentally breaking doors or people. Boyd was doing the best out of the three, so he didn’t worry much about him, though Derek tried to make it certain that he was comfortable. 

He and Isaac still lived in the abandoned trains depot with Boyd and Erica visiting, but he was in the process of making it more livable along with a bit of land where they could practice on the preserve without risking them being thrown into glass or metal. He didn’t know if it was better than a tree, but it couldn’t hurt to practice in more than one place. 

He also had to deal with Scott becoming an Alpha little over a month ago and who was living on his territory. Isaac was still torn on missing the wolf who bit him and being loyal to Derek, as the Alpha who was training him to control and taking care of him. He was just lucky that it was the weekend and he didn’t have to corral the Betas to the school. He needed a break but he was sure that he would have to deal with Scott.

“Hey!” Erica screeched, followed by the sound of a bone breaking and Isaac letting out a howl. He swung to his feet and stalked over as Erica and Boyd scrambled to let him through while trying to sooth their packmate. Isaac was holding his arm to his chest, which was bent at the wrong angle and he looked up with wide eyes. 

“Give it a minute. It’ll heal.” Derek soothed roughly, dropping to a knee next to him and rubbing at the back of his neck. The beta relaxed and leaned back as his arm healed. It took a moment for it to snap back into place which made him whine softly and he straightened, gently pulling him up to his feet. “How about we all go run the perimeter?” 

“Yes.” Erica grinned and shifted back, throwing her arm around Isaac, nuzzling so he knew that she didn’t mean it when she hurt him. He gave them all a small smile but Boyd shuffled next to him, hanging back as the other two moved forward. 

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about…” Boyd started but trailed off, looking nervous. Derek turned toward him, waving the two betas on when they turned back and waited for him to talk again. “It’s about the McCall pack.”

“Is Scott in control of himself?” He narrowed his eyes, hating that he was worried about the suborn wolf but he could admit that he was starting to care less about the new Alpha. He was turning into a dangerous and arrogant ass. 

“No, he has Allison as an anchor.” Boyd shook his head but just sighed. “It’s Stilinski” 

“Stiles?” Derek groaned out, not wanting to talk about the sarcastic human that somehow got under his skin no matter how hard he tried to keep his cool. 

“There’s something wrong with him. He doesn’t even smell like Scott anymore. He barely responding to people talking to him and he smelled sick.” The beta frowned before shrugging. “It’s just not like him.” Derek nodded absently as he left to join the other two, unable to think about anything other than the young human now. 

He shook it off and shifted, following behind his Betas as he made sure that they stayed on the right track. On occasion he called to them a better path or encouragement when they tried something new. He couldn’t help the laugh when Erica misjudged a jump, once again putting too much power into it and landing in a tree instead of on the other side of the river. 

“Not funny!” She yelped as she jumped down, stumbling over the roots of the trees and he steadied her. 

“Next time judge the jump. Don’t just launch yourself.” He turned to follow the others before they got too far off but she grabbed his arm. 

“There’s a problem with Stiles. He stopped asking his annoying questions about werewolves.” She dropped her hand and moved on like nothing happened. Derek stared at her, feeling his stomach plummet at the second voiced concern about the human. He could admit that he had avoided the human after Scott became an Alpha. 

“I’ll look into it.” He spoke more to himself, but he saw her shoulders drop a fraction. He started after them, planning in his head as he did. He fell silent and focused on anything that happened over the past few weeks that could be affecting the human, but he couldn’t think of anything that made particular sense though he was a little out of their loop. 

“Back to home” He called out and the Betas turned back to the trains, bursting into higher speeds as they tried to make it home first. Derek loped behind them, expanding his senses to anything dangerous around them just to be sure. It took half the time to make it back then how long they’ve been out. He called them to slow as they reached the mile marker, letting them cool off as they walked the rest of the way back. 

“We should totally take a nap now” Erica panted out as she leaned against Body dramatically, pretending to limp and he rolled his eyes. 

“You three are finishing your homework when we get home.” Derek didn’t bother to care that he sounded like a nagging mother hen. He sighed when he saw Isaac shifting around as they walked, trying to catch his attention. “If I can trust you three to have a dent in the work done, including your essays for college admissions, then I will leave and check on Stiles.” 

The Betas all relaxed, and he suddenly felt that there was something seriously wrong. They all struggled as much as he did when dealing with him, so if they were stressed as much that they all came to him within one day then it was bad. He felt his wolf start struggling against his consciousness, pushing him to run to the humans side but instead he herded the Betas back to where they had their homework and made sure they were settled before he walked out to his car. 

He drove slowly to the house, breathing deep through the window that he purposely rolled down, looking for any sign of the new Alpha. He stopped near the street, parking away from the Sheriffs house and he stepped out of his car, staring around in confusion. There was no sign of the Alpha. He growled low when his wolf grumbled in glee at the lack of a different Alpha. 

The house was mostly silent, the humans window open but the Sheriff was gone. The humans heartbeat came from his room and Derek braced himself, jumping up to the window and crawling in. The human jerked wildly but it was far from his usual flailing before he turned, staring blankly at him. He stared back, not even all the way in the room yet and several seconds passed. Then there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. 

“Derek” It was a simple statement but it made his heart pound painfully in his chest. Stiles stood and walked over to him, veering away at the last second to collapse on his bed and pull his pillow over his head. “I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“Well, I didn’t come here to for you to talk about anything. I just need to know how Scotts doing with being an Alpha?” He scowled down at the human who let a very wolf like growl before rolling over, sneering up at him.

“Like I know. I haven’t seen him since he said I wasn’t his pack, which was WEEKS AGO!” He wailed but Derek was staring at him in shock. The scent was wrong, acidic and dull at the same time. There was none of the things that made Stiles scent his own. He slowly backed away, a single part of the scent catching his attention and he glowered at the human. Stiles was suddenly fighting back tears and he grabbed the human, gently picking and lead him down the stairs to the kitchen. “What are you…?” Stiles voice slurred behind him but he spun him forward, throwing him down in a chair. 

“You’re starved.” Derek growled, worried that he could actually see the humans collar bones cutting out of his shirt and the scent of malnourishment came from him. Even though it was more towards the evening, he was certain that the human hadn’t eaten at all that day. 

“I don’t need you to…” Stiles started to protest and Derek spun on him. 

“What? Take care of you? You’re sure as hell not doing it yourself. When was the last time you showered?” He wrinkled his nose and flinched as the humans mask slipped to show the pain in his eyes. He shuffled around and managed to scrap together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, dropping it on the table in front of the human. He stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for him to react. Again, it took him a few seconds to respond, turning from the sandwich to his face and back again. 

“I showered on Monday.” Stiles scowled at him but his hand pulled the sandwich closer to him, eyeballing it like it was about to bite him. He slowly picked it up and took a bite, chewing like it exhausted him. He swallowed thickly and Derek quickly got him some water, not trusting his stomach to hold anything more down and sat opposite of him, nodding to the water. Stiles moved slow, his hand shaking slightly as he lifted the glass up, drinking in careful sips before replacing it. He continued eating, his eyes drooping and he didn’t speak. That was the most unnerving thing was that he stopped trying to talk. 

“Stiles, it’s Saturday” He spoke softly and the human reared his head back, swallowing down the last bite before staring at his plate. 

“Oh, well. I guess being an adult isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Stiles lifted the glass up like he was toasting before taking another sip, an ironic smirk on his face. 

“You’re an adult?” Derek blinked, unaware that his eighteenth birthday passed. He was really out of the loop. 

“Yep, and my Dad worked so it was just me sitting at home.” Stiles head fell to his chest, his hand slipping off the table and Derek felt a pang in his chest. He stood, picked up the empty plate and glass, placing them in the sink and grabbed the human, shoving him up the stairs and into his bed. He was asleep before he had the blanket pulled over him and he quickly made his way down the stairs, grabbing a bottle of water and carrying it back up to place on his bed stand. He heard the Sheriff pull up and he held perfectly still by the window, waiting until the man was safely in the house before he jumped down and strolled back to his car, unable to get the scent out of his nose.  
=====================================================================================  
Boyd walked down the hallway of the school on Monday, thinking of the essays he had to write before he graduated in a few months and if he could manage to take Erica to the prom without her spiking the punch bowl, or at least make it so they could get away with it. He rolled his eyes as he scented the strange human that hung out with the new Alpha, Scott. He talked to much and usually got in the way, but he was loyal and useful when it came to research. 

Stilinski was walking through the halls in a shuffling sort of zombie walk. He ran into several people before he was shoved roughly into his path. Boyd automatically caught his arm but the scent swarmed around him and he snatched his hand back. He was sick, his eyes glazed over and he glared at the human, amazed that he was able to put one foot in front of the other. The other students didn’t bother as the human stood there with his knees wobbling under him, turning to peer at him with a confused glare. 

“Sorry Boyd.” Stiles slurred slightly, leaning forward so he could smell the green breath passing his lips, making him think that he skipped breakfast and brushing. Boyd nodded his head and the human gave him a defeated look, turning away with his shoulders slouched forward like he was about to pitch onto his face. Boyd found himself following the human as he staggered through the hall, occasionally nudging him to the proper direction that he needed to go. 

He stopped right outside the classroom the human needed to go in, though it wasn’t the one he needed and pressed the human in. The young man turned and blinked dully at him before shuffling off to the back of the classroom. Boyd took a deep breath, trying to understand why the scent was sickly and that the prattle mouth wasn’t talkative anymore. One thing he did know was that he didn’t smell like wolf anymore, let alone Alpha.  
======================================================================================  
Erica couldn’t help the gag that came from her on Wednesday, the scent of cold sweats and misery. She clapped her hand over her nose and peered at the crowd of students milling out the school, the scent getting stronger as she stood there waiting for Derek to come pick everyone up. It was coming from behind her and as Boyd walked up to stand next to her that she pinpointed it. 

Stiles. The human was the source of the scent. He stared at his feet as he walked, his body looking broken and smelling of bile with every movement he made causing the scent to plume around him. It reached the point when the other humans moved away from him as he walked. Lydia blinked sadly at him as he passed but turned her back. 

Erica braced herself as he lifted his head and looked around, a lost frown on his face until he locked eyes with her, waiting for the questions to start. He blinked before turning away, his head dropping back down as he walked toward the parking lot. She turned to her wolf, sharing a look of concern before she chased after him. 

“Stiles?” She dropped a hand on his shoulder and he staggered against the sudden change of direction, nearly falling against her. 

“Erica?” He wheezed, holding his chest and she realized she was frightened he would fall if she let go of his arm. She was tempted just to let him fall but he sniffled, and she felt her eyes flash at the sound. “I miss wolves.” He muttered softly, a wistful glaze to him as he stared at her eyes before turning away. She let him go, concerned why she didn’t scent any other wolves on him. 

He managed to shuffle to his car, pulling out into the traffic jam and puttering away, his shoulders still hunched over his steering wheel like he was about to throw up. She turned and quickly moved back to her wolf who watched her walk back up the steps. They both watched the blue jeep rumble out onto the road until their Alphas car brought them back as well as Isaac running up so he wouldn’t be late.  
======================================================================================  
Isaac walked into the cafeteria on Friday, feeling down as he saw the Alpha who was once the Beta who bit him, who changed him into what he was. Even though Scott didn’t show any sign of sensing his entrance or that he even cared that he was with another pack now. He used to think he was important to the wolf, now he was starting to understand that he was just an accident. 

His new pack, which was kinda his old pack minus him, gathered around him. Including Jackson, Lydia and Allison. They were all slightly turned to him and he felt a shutter when he realized it was because he became an Alpha. When Derek became an Alpha, he tried to rein in his power that made Betas want to listen, wanting to prove he was a leader worth following without the Alpha power. Instead of going to the pack like his heart wanted, he clutched the lunch bag that Derek made him in his fist and walked away, a familiar yet wretched scent catching his attention.

He wondered over to it, surprised to find Stiles slumped at a table, alone with his own lunch under his head. Isaac slowly sat down next to him, nudging him to get his attention when he didn’t react. The human lifted his head, his eyes spinning in his sockets before he managed to pin them on Isaac. 

“Isaac” Stiles smiled drunkenly, sinking against him and nuzzling against his shoulder with his eyes dropping closed again. Isaac carefully wrapped his arm around him, more concerned about the fact that he could feel a few ribs under the shirt then the fact that the human was getting his disgusting scent all over him. He would have to shower before leaving, and maybe burn his clothes. He wasn’t sure if he could get it out. 

“You need to eat something” He whispered, tugged at the back of his shirt so he was sitting upright again, feeling like he was pulling at the very loose scruff of a pup to make it mind. He looked like Hell, but it was obvious that he was hiding how terrible he was. 

“Not hungry.” He cringed as the human dropped his head back onto table with a loud thump, his scent sour. Isaac gently nudged him, then more roughly when he didn’t respond. Gathering up their lunches, he pulled him to his feet and struggled to get them out of the room. He heard a faint growl behind him from the Alpha and he nearly dropped everything, including the human. He was lucky to get Stiles sitting him on some stairs that no one was using. He sat next to him and cracked the water, tilted it against his lips.

“Drink something.” He begged, hoping that it would lessen the scent of death. He swallowed though he stuck his tongue out when Isaac lowered the bottle. He picked up the meager sandwiches and took his own, ripping little bites out. He tapped them against the other mans lips until he opened, letting out soft whines when until he chewed and swallowed. He realized that he could get the human to try, to eat if he asked.

“It hurts” Stiles turned his head away after a few bites and Isaac frowned, pulling back the fourth bite of food, instead he pressed his hand against his stomach. It was sunken into his body but he could feel that the little bit of food had his stomach gouged out. It was far from healthy.

“Why hasn’t anyone caught this?” Isaac hissed in anger as Stiles collapsed into his arms, his breathing rough as he clung to him. 

“Can’t let them see. Can’t let m’ dad worry. Try but… “ The human groaned and he stood, dragging him to his feet and started carrying him out of the school and out into the parking lot. He leaned the lump of human against the blue jeep and dug around in his pockets, gagging at the scent but finding the keys. He unlocked everything and shoved him into the passenger seat and running around the other side, jumping in and peeling out to the parking lot before the school police could find them. 

“Stiles, I’m taking you home and you need to rest. I’m going to see what else I can do.” He explained though his heart was pounding. He drove in silence, the human either staring out the window or falling into a doze. He was grateful that he kept the food down but it was enough time in the stench that when he pulled into the driveway he fell out of the car to get a clean breath. Only then did Stiles stir. 

Isaac slowly picked him up, carrying him into the house and placing him on the couch, covering him with a blanket before he ran toward the door. He could make it back in time for his next period, or to run to the showers and spend the entire time until Derek picks the pack up scrubbing the scent off his skin. It could take the entire time. He sighed as he placed the keys on a hook near the door and locked everything up before he started jogging.


	2. Stiles and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a dick but it's not really his fault. Isaac and Stiles are kind dicks in return and Derek is a failed Alpha because of puppydog eyes.

Stiles was a mess and that was putting it mildly. Even his father was beginning to panic on how to fix him. He tried making his favorite meals, taking days off to talk or even just sitting there across from him. Stiles could never down more than a few mouthfuls of food before he felt like he would lose it all later that night, nor could he fully explain why he was hurting and the fact that his father was worrying so much was just making him feel worse. 

How could he explain the supernatural to his father? That he had been running around with werewolves and banshees and everything in between and that the fight he had with Scott wasn’t going to get better with cupcakes or talking about it. Stiles had been kicked out of the pack because he wasn’t human, because Scott was a new Alpha and he didn’t have time to watch over someone so weak, that his best friend called him useless and then left him after nearly half their high school years watching each other’s back in life or death situations. He couldn’t see why he was suddenly without his pack. Scott told him that he was wrong, that he would never be apart of his pack.

No one payed him any mind anymore, though he was used to it from everyone but his pack, it was devastating when he realized that Lydia wasn’t talking to him again, that Jackson was back to bullying him and that the man he thought was his brother abandoned him. He couldn’t wrap his head around, getting lost so much that he forgot to eat, that he rarely slept, or he slept too much, spending most of his weekends sprawled on his bed staring at nothing. 

But something was changing. He had spent weeks alone without a wolf or creature in sight, but then he was vaguely aware of a few wolves by his side, moving him toward the right classroom when he forgot where he was meant to be going, one chasing after him and two trying to feed him. It felt like a pack again but they were different, not his original pack but something in him was desperate for the contact, bringing him back to his mind and out of the drifting. The only problem was that he was sure he was making it up. There was no way Derek would’ve sat there glaring at him until he ate, putting him to bed when he was done. An alpha would never take care of him.

When school started again, he felt one sidle next to him in the halls next Monday, moving him forward and the crowd spilt to let them through. Boyd always made him think of barbeques and family, people moving around with ease, like it was meant to be but with a sour note, as if he was still trying to find it. The wolf moved next to him, nudging him on the right track like before and letting Stiles lean on him whenever his legs wobbled uncertainly under him.

He was confused through most of the class, even more so when he wondered out to have Erica throw her arm over his shoulder and move off to his next class. It was the on the opposite side of campus as hers but she talked about Boyd and how she hoped he would take her to prom, wanting to pick out a dress to see if she could get Derek to tear up. 

The mention of the Alpha made his heart skip a beat and he carefully placed his arm around her, finding comfort with her presence even as she walked him to his actual seat, shoving him into it before stalking out, ignoring the teachers glares. He was able to listen to the lesson, though he didn’t bother taking notes. 

Isaac meet him at the end, dragging him away from the hall with a firm hand on his back as he was steered to a faintly familiar stairway where Boyd and Erica were waiting. They all sat around him, making him uneasy until Erica shoved another sandwich into his hands.’

“Derek makes then for us every morning. We told him to make an extra.” She explained, crossing her arms and glaring at him. 

“And we aren’t going to eat ours if you don’t eat yours” Isaac tried to glare just as fiercely but for some reason it fell short on Stiles. He glanced at Boyd and realized that they were entirely serious. He couldn’t bring any words to his mouth, which racked his brain more than the fact that a strange pack had started to take care of him, and he sniffed at the sandwich. It looked alright. The knowledge that Derek made it, that an Alpha made sandwiches for his little pack every morning somehow warmed part of him and he took a bite. 

“Thank god” Erica dropped onto Boyds lap and started eating her own lunch. “If you made me miss this I was going to be pissed.” She grumbled before flashing a wink. He blinked, nibbling on his own food before drinking timidly from the colored liquid that Isaac handed him. It looked like something that his mother used to drink when she was sick to get better, full of the right vitamins for someone who was recovering. 

“Why?” He croaked out, amazed that his voice sounded worse than Batmans. He coughed weakly, holding onto his throat before giving up, leaning against Isaac with his knees pressed against Boyds as he finished his food. It felt good to eat again, though it did make him feel drowsy. The bell rang and he was pulled to his feet. Erica tucked him against her side and they were off. He was confused but he turned to wave at the other two, hoping to convey that he was grateful. 

Boyd took him to his last class and Isaac ended up driving him home and then arrived the next morning as he tried to leave on two hours of sleep, insisting on driving him to school so he didn’t crash and die. He didn’t have a choice other than to hand over his keys when the wolf pulled out the puppy-dog eyes that would put Scotts to shame, or at least they would now. That’s was how his week went, being treated like a sick pack member. He missed the feeling of pack.

At the end of Friday, which went much like the rest with the wolves refusing to eat until he did, he was called into the Coaches office to be promptly told that he needed to start attending practices again and if he didn’t he would be in big trouble. Stiles laughed at the fact that he dozed off during most of the rant, only coming to when he was told to stay for practice. So he did, and that’s when real trouble started. 

“Stilinski? I thought you gave up on this?” Jackson slammed his locker closed on his arm, causing him to yelp and pull it back. Stiles held it to his chest, still too out of it to properly defend himself against him. He backed away, shaking his head in confusion as the wolf doubled, his pain messing with his vision. 

“Jackson!” He turned to the snarl to see Isaac walking up behind him and them he was suddenly pressed against the back of a nearly shifted wolf. He peered around in time to see the rival wolf smirk and lean against the lockers. 

“What’s wrong, runt? Couldn’t get Scott so you took the next best thing?” Jackson purred out and Stiles flinched, turning his head away from the fight. 

“You hurt my friend” Isaac shook with anger and Stiles brought his good hand up and placed it between his shoulders, praying it would calm the wolf.

“Oooo, says the pack reject. You’re just a mistake made by Scott when he lost control.” Something about the way he said it made Stiles snap, shifting so his chin rested on his friends shoulder so he could face Jackson. 

“And you’re Derek’s mistake after he was poisoned, and he owned up to it.” Stiles bared his teeth in a wolf like manner, not caring that the growls filled the room as he tugged Isaac out the doors. They dodged around Scott, who heard the noises and came off the field to investigate, causing his heart to turn cold. 

“What did you do?” The Alpha snapped at them and Stiles felt Isaac moved between them though he didn’t reply.

“Ask your mutt! He’s the one who attacked us. Maybe you think you’re an Alpha… but you’ll never be as good as a Hale” He grinned cruelly, still needing Isaac to remain standing though the pain receded to a dull ache. Scott was barely recognizable to him, his eyes flashing red and he took a step toward them. 

“What is going on here?” Coach Finstock appeared around the corner and Isaac spun to him, dragging Stiles after him as he walked up to the man. 

“Stiles got hurt in the locker room so I was going to take him home.” The Beta rambled out, tugging his arm away from his chest and making him hiss in pain. Coach took a close look at it, his eyes narrowing at Scotts back and then to the growing, purpling, grapefruit sized lump on Stiles arm before nodding. 

“I expect you back to training in a week, and I want you all to get along.” The man straightened, “McCall, back to the field.” Stiles leaned against Isaac as the Alpha grumbled but did as he was told. He waited until he was in the jeep, the passenger side unfortunately, and they were pulling out of the parking lot before he spoke. 

“I’m sorry if I made that…erm, escalate?” He bit at his lip as Isaac shook his head, a lost look on his face as he drove. 

“It wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to me” The Beta shrugged and he sighed, sinking into his seat more. 

“I’m sorry for what Jackson said to you, but you are way more than that and you matter here. Thank you for standing up for me.” Stiles continued but stopped when the wolfs knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, making him fear a little selfishly for the welfare of the jeep. “I don’t think Derek would be happy with me, huh?” 

“NO” Isaac finally relaxed, snorting in laughter as he thought about what they Alpha would say. Stiles felt a thrill of accomplishment, which was closely followed by a wave of pain as he came back to himself. It hurt, but it felt better than the drifting he had before, like being around Isaac and having someone made it better to face his life. 

“Where are we going?” He frowned as when he realized that he wasn’t on the way home. He peered at the Beta who just shook his head. Stiles shrugged and settled down, holding his arm and grumbling about his knees hitting the dash as he sunk into a doze. It was hard when every jolt made his wrist ache and he felt like cutting it off. The welt got larger and he figured that it was fractured at the very least. 

“Here” Isaac pulled to a stop outside of a place he had never seen before. Stiles leaned over to ask why he was there when he realized that the wolf was already out of the jeep so he followed. 

“Why do I follow wolves into stupid places?” He grumbled to himself as he staggered after him, holding his arm to his chest again. “Isaac? Why did we come here?” He complained as he jolted his wound but it was still better than not feeling anything. 

It took him a second to realize that the pack must be living there. A wave of frustration came from him and he made a note in the back of his mind to make them a home-made meal as well as rant to their Alpha about proper living conditions. He was done with it. 

“They’re here” Isaac looked over his shoulder but a faced forward again, leading him though a door. Stiles let out a grunt and stared up at it before starting up the steps. He blinked at the wolves, all staring at him until Derek turned and arched his eyebrow at him. “He’s hurt.” 

“It’s not that bad!” Stiles yelped as Erica and Boyd walked quickly to his side, pulling him in the rest of the way and nudging him around so they could see for themselves. He quickly held out his arm so they could see properly and was surprised that they were gentle as he was poked. “See! Just my arm” 

“What happened to him?” Derek sighed like it physically pained him to ask as he walked over to Isaac, dropping a hand on his shoulder and pulling him closer. The Beta leaned against him and started muttering. Stiles tried to listen in but he was suddenly blocked by the other Betas as he was sniffed. 

“Jackson?” Erica growled out and Boyd nodded. 

“Guys, it’s fine. It got me out of Coach Finstock making me practice.” He managed to break free of the Betas for a second before he was being picked up by Boyd hands on his ribs and Stiles took a second to process his life choices that lead to his existential crisis. He was placed on a chair and he tucked his knees up to his chest, his arm still being held by Erica who struggled to take some of the pain away. 

“What happened?” Boyd growled at him and he had to roll his head around to actually look at him.

“Let me see.” Stiles stiffened as Derek leaned over, the Betas parting to give him room while Isaac hovered in the background. He hissed in pain as his arm was taken but the Alpha’s fingers were light as they traveled over the lump. Black lines traveled up his arms and the pain dropped away. Stiles let out a groan, his head rolling back limply, and he closed his eyes in bliss. The aches from sleeping to much eased as well as the pain from his stomach trying to cope with eating again. His arm was placed back down on his chest and the Alpha stepped back. 

“He needs to go get it x-rayed. It’s either broken or fractured. It shouldn’t look like that.” Derek’s voice echoed above him and he lifted his hand up and pressed it against his head. It was way too loud. He felt the Betas settle on either side of him and he blinked his eyes opened, gaping as he saw their usually stern faces were replaced by some of the cutest begging faces he had ever seen. 

“Please” He glanced at Isaac and wondered why they were begging. Erica rubbed her cheek on the top of his head and he was sure her eyes were wide. “He needs a pack.” 

“There is something wrong with him and he’s only better with wolves. He can’t get that from McCall anymore.” Boyd reasoned and he glanced up at the Alpha. He did feel better when he had wolves around him. He leaned against Isaac again and added his own puppy-dog look at the Alpha.

“No.” Derek sounded less sure and Erica squished against him, pulling Isaac so they were both wrapped around him. He was certain Boyds hand was on top of his head while his other arm was wrapped around all of them. “No” the Alpha hissed again as his eyes flickered from face to face frantically. Stiles felt his heart start pounding when he finally let out a sigh. 

“We’ll take him to the hospital.” Boyd jumped to his feet and Stiles started to feel like a lost dog they found at the side of the road with a broken leg. He was herded back to his jeep and they all loaded up. 

“One of you call the Sheriff to let him know where Stiles is.” Derek trailed after them, shutting the jeep doors properly before frowning at the two Betas in the back. “No crazy driving. Call me when you need to be picked up because you are not stealing the jeep.” 

“Wouldn’t think of it?” Isaac reached over and petted the dashboard. Stiles reared back to glare at him before turning back to the wolf at his window. 

“Did I just become apart of your strays?” He slurred out and Derek rolled his eyes, pulling back and patting the hood as he passed. Isaac started his jeep and they were bumping away. Boyd reached forward, dropping his hand on his shoulder so his fingers touched skin and took the pain whenever he was jostled.

“Thanks” He reached up and patted the hand as he turned into a puddle. It was nice to be around wolves again, even if part of him was still frightened by them.   
=================================================================================  
Derek paced around before walking toward his car, checking the time as he dropped into the front seat. Scott would still be at practice, so he could swing by Deatons and ask a few questions and leave a message that he needed to control his wolves before one of them kills someone. His stress levels rose as he thought about the other topic he needed to talk about. It didn’t take long to arrive and he quickly bailed, sniffing to positive that he didn’t have to deal with the new Alpha. 

“Deaton?” He walked into the back and paused when a small dog growled at him. He grumbled soothingly to it as he found the vet in the examination room, his hands running over the small canines shoulder. It must have been broken by the way she was holding her leg up. 

“What can I help you with?” The vet didn’t look up and he walked over so he was standing on the other side of the table. 

“What’s going on with Scott?” He managed to keep the growl out of his voice and the vet finally gave him a look, though it was one that told him that he was on thin ice. “Jackson attacked Stiles in the locker room, enough so that he’s in the hospital with a broken arm.” He didn’t care that he flared the truth.

“Why should you care about infighting among someone elses pack?” Deaton kept his voice calm but there was still worry in his eyes. Stiles must have had an impression on him.

“Because it’s not infighting. Scott kicked Stiles out.” Deaton stopped moving, shock radiating from him. He picked the dog and carried her to a kennel. “My betas noticed that Stiles stopped eating and they made him their senior project.” Derek left out the fact that he made sure the human ate and slept over weekends. 

“He kicked his best friend out of the pack.” Deaton muttered under his breath, his head shaking him confusion. 

“That’s not the only thing…” Derek trailed off as the vet turned back to him, his eyes flaring. 

“And one of his betas attacked Stiles?” Deaton hissed and Derek nodded. 

“Isaac brought him to the pack and I told them to take him to the hospital to get ex-rays.” Derek took a deep breath as he got to the strange part. “He is sick until he is near a pack, completely mindless until one of us is near. When…” He scowled at the table in front of him and bowed his head for a second. “When the Betas were trying to convince me that he was part of the pack now, which I was outvoted on, Stiles eyes turned purple and reflective. I was the only one who saw it.”

“This happened when you and your Betas accepted him as pack?” Deatons eyes lit up before he narrowed them thoughtfully. “He can be many things. I can look into it, but it’ll take time.” 

“Fine, but tell Scott that he needs to control his betas.” He snarled low and turned toward the door. 

“And Stiles?” Deatons voice held a certain tone that made him pause. 

“The Betas are attached to him.” He walked out without turning around.

“I don’t think they’re the only ones.” He was lucky he was already in the parking lot so Deaton didn’t see his blush. He quickly left, so he wouldn’t get into a fight and grabbed his phone. 

“Hey Derek” Isaac answered and he relaxed when he realized that he was calmer than when he brought Stile home. 

“How is he?” Derek forced the words passed his lips and heard Erica snicker in the background as well as Stiles slurring something out. 

“Hear for yourself.” He cringed as the phone was passed off and he waited for someone to say something.

“Is it sourwolf?” Stiles giggled, followed by the sound of him flopping onto something. “Ooooh Nooooo. Is it my dad? He can’t know I like Sourwolf!” He slurred out before Derek managed to interrupt him.

“Stiles, how is your arm?” He asked calmly, hoping that his Betas wouldn’t hear the way his voice was weakened by his ramble. 

“It’s broken. They put a cast on it. Erica drew a heart around a dick.” Derek smiled as he heard the Beta arguing who was getting the pen next. 

“Alright, can you give the phone back to someone not pumped full of pain killers?” He asked and it was followed by the sound of the phone being passed around. 

“Is the sheriff there yet?” He waited unsure who had the phone. 

“Not yet. Getting here was tense, and then there was tears when it was set and we wanted…” Boyd trailed off and Derek found himself nodding. The fact that Stiles was made a member, it made the pack want to take care of him. Hell, he had been fighting that feeling for years. 

“Fine. Is he able to go home?” He would’ve rubbed between his eyes if he had a free hand but he was driving. 

“Yeah, they just released him. They had everything down to an art with him that they didn’t even notice the… other thing. We were also able to pick up his pain pills since they keep some in stock for him from all his previous visits. Do you want us to drive him home?” Boyd asked and Derek sighed. 

“Yes, I’ll meet you there to take you home and to tell the Sheriff that you three were helping and not kidnapping his son.” Derek hung up before they could answer and turned his car toward the Skilinski house. He pulled up just as the Sheriff was walking out with a confused look on his face.

“Sheriff” Derek quickly got out and raised his hands slightly, knowing he wouldn’t be happy to see him when he was already looking for his son.

“Hale” Sheriff walked forward with a glare but paused a few feet away. 

“Stiles is fine… mostly.” He cringed as he lifted his hands more. “Isaac saw him get attacked at school and drove him to the hospital. His arm is broken. They’re bringing them back now.”

“He was attacked!” Sheriff pulled out his phone, his eyes still locked on him as he lifted it to his ear. “He’s not picking up.” 

“He’s on painkillers.” Derek supplied, leaning against his car as he waited. “I came here to take them home, though I doubt they will want to leave.”

“What do you mean?” Sheriff frowned at him, his eyes a little wild as he hit redial. 

“They’ve noticed…. His decline and made it their mission to take care of him.” He sighed and let his hands drop. “They’ve decided that he needed their protection.”

“And you.” He flinched at the words, knowing that the man could read anything on his face. “Hmmn, when did they leave?” 

“They should be here in ten minutes.” He supplied, not realizing that he didn’t give him the time and rubbed the back of his head. “He was to drugged to drive so I told them to come back here.” He knew he was repeating but he couldn’t help it. 

“Come inside while we wait” The Sheriff sighed out, turning and carefully walking back into the house. “You can tell me what started this whole mess and why you and your…. Teenagers are apart of it.”

“I take care of them” He cringed again on how bad that sounded but he followed the man into the house, taking a seat in the living room when he was told. 

“Hm, though one is supposed to be dead.” Sheriff sat on the end and he shifted around on his seat. 

“That was a precaution for certain reasons that Stiles has to tell you.” He managed to get out before rethinking it. “With permission from Isaac.” 

“And your part in it?” Sheriff asked and he shrugged.

“I’m not really sure of that myself.” He rubbed at his face and slumped into the chair. “All I can do right now is get them through the last year of high school and into college.”

“Well, they’re not starving themselves so I’m sure you’re doing fine.” It was the mans turn to slump in the chair, his face turning into one of confused defeat.

“There was nothing you could do. I doubt there was anything that he could do to stop himself.” Derek thought back to the purple and he sighed. There were few creatures that abandonment is deadly for, let alone loosing an entire pack and then getting attacked by it. 

“What do you know?” Sheriff turned to him with wide eyes and he glanced away. 

“Scott and all that group left him a few weeks ago.” Derek kept his eyes turned away as they burned, knowing they were flaring red from his anger. An Alpha leaving a pack member was something that was just not done when they are innocent.

“He… didn’t tell me. Whenever I talked to Scott about it he just said he didn’t know.” Sheriff looked furious and Derek breathed deep, letting some of his Alpha power to unfurl from him to radiate calm to him. He watched as some of his muscles unwound and he reached out, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stiles needs someone to look after him right now. I’m certain the others are getting him to eat at school.” He nodded toward the front door as the jeep pulled up. They both got to their feet and headed out to meet them. 

Stiles was leaning out of the window, a woozy look on his face and a brace on his arm. He waved weakly to them as Isaac walked around to the door, carefully opening it and trying to extract the drugged teen from the jeep. Erica and Boyd got out and Derek hoped they would behave, that they wouldn’t get him arrested. 

“Hey” Stiles managed to slur it out, grinning at the both of them and he struggled to feel detached as his stomach flipped pleasantly. 

“He should eat something.” Boyd held a small bag with what he assumed contained the pain pills. “They gave him a discount as a Gold member” He held it out to the Sheriff whose shoulders dropped.

“Yeah, they’re like that.” He let out a strained chuckle as the Betas shuffled them both inside. Derek followed with a smirk and shook his head as they moved the flopping human carefully to the chair. Isaac started to raid the fridge and Erica disappeared, coming back with a bag of chips. 

“That was a terrible hiding place.” She clapped the sheriff on his shoulder as she stalked passed, dropping into a chair next to Stiles and offered him some. Stiles beamed at her and took a few chips.

“I should have one of you sniff out all his stashes.” Stiles shoved them in his mouth and crouched loudly. A second later he started to hum to himself and Derek resisted the urge to duck tape his mouth shut. “Werewolves bo-bear wolves. Der-bear Der wolves. Ha!” His head rolled to one side to look at him while he glared, pressing his lips over his fangs. “Der bear sourwolf”

“Here Stiles” Isaac practically threw the food at him and Derek managed to distract himself by getting him something to drink it with. “You know the deal.”

“I didn’t think it was a deal, and Erica is already eating.” Stiles managed a shit eating grin before popping another chip in his mouth.

“What deal?” Sheriff asked in shock as he sat across from his son. 

“If he doesn’t eat, we don’t eat.” Isaac shrugged like it was nothing but Derek had to take a breath as to not start yelling right there. 

“We’re results orientated and Stiles wouldn’t think of having other people starve.” Erica smirked, which dropped when she noticed Dereks face. 

“We should leave them to it.” Derek nodded to the wolves and they grumbled their protests before shuffling, pressing against Stiles in a subtle scent marking. They filed out with small goodbyes to the Sheriff, looking over their shoulders and he turned to Stiles. “Call if you need anything.” He bit out and stomped out, holding in a snicker at the fact that one of the boys tried to cover up the dick-heart by turning it into a wolf howling. 

“Okie dokie Souwolf” Stiles waved his cast, using his other hand to shove food into his mouth until his cheeks were budging. He saw the incredulous look on the Sheriffs face before he shot a confused look at him. Derek ignored it and glared at Isaac who was waiting by the front door. 

“Shoo” He jerked his head toward the door, letting his eyes flash red. Isaacs flared in response and he pouted, walking out the door and stomping toward the car. Derek ducked out, closing the door behind him before following. 

“What was that about?” Erica glared from the front seat, making Isaac clamber in through the drivers side. Derek dropped into the seat and turned to her before answering. 

“Stiles has been sick for a while, and it wasn’t something that the Sheriff could fix. Now that he’s feeling better, they need some time alone, without us hovering over him.” He started heading home and saw Isaac roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Alright Sir makes food for everyone like it’s nothing” He crossed his arms and sunk further down into the seat. 

“Yeah. Stiles said you feed him over the weekend when you told us you checked up on him.” Boyd added and he stiffened before giving up. 

“So what?” He grumbled to much delight of the Betas and they finally let it drop. When he finally pulled into their housing, he stayed in the car while the others piled out. He hoped that Deaton would have answers soon.


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff learns about wolves. Derek takes care of Stiles. Stiles tries to stop everyone from killing Jackson. Lydia gets a phone call and Isaac broke Stiles. (Probably the longest chapter)

When Stiles woke up he felt a wave of agony and managed to smack himself in the face with his cast. He whined as he rubbed his eye with his good hand. He sat up on the couch, surprised and little ashamed when he saw that his father was sprawled on the other end with his hand resting on his ankle. 

He wiggled out from under him and snuck to the kitchen, getting a drink of water before he started working. He pulled out bacon and eggs, searching for potatoes and bread before he set up the coffee maker. The potatoes took the longest to make the hash browns, shredding and drying before he could start cooking them. Everything was difficult with only one working arm, the other pained by every twinge but he kept moving. The bacon was put in the oven and he made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for the pans to heat for the potatoes and eggs. 

“Son?” His father wondered in, rubbing his head and neck with the other hand pressed to his lower back as he tried to stretch. Stiles bit his lip to hide his frightened smile and gestured with his good arm. 

“Breakfast?” He dropped what he was doing to hand his father some coffee before he went back to cooking. The man stared at it before peering back up at him. 

“Is this about the stuff you said or that fact that three people I don’t personally know plus a past murder suspect brought you home?” He asked slowly and he ducked his head down. 

“Um, well…” He continued to cook with a focus that would’ve amazed him if he wasn’t being interrogated. 

“Maybe you don’t want to talk about that fact that they’re all werewolves but they’re taking care of you like a lost puppy?” He spun and stared at his father, his mouth hanging open as he did. He was suddenly aware of the bags hanging under his fathers eyes and the stern set of his mouth. He knew more than what he was saying. There was no getting around it. 

“I’ll explain when I…” He trailed off, wondering if he should say when he was done with breakfast or when he managed to collect his fleeing thoughts. He stirred everything and checked on the bacon, finding that it was done. He pulled it out and grabbed some paper towels, patting them dry so they’d be somewhat healthier for his fathers diet. 

He tossed a piece to him as he waited for the rest of the food to cook, dropping some bread in the toaster and placing their plates on the counter. He dished everything onto the plates and turned everything off, gathering up the toast last and sitting down, clutching his fork in his hand. His father tried to remain firm but the food got the better of him and he jammed it in his mouth. 

“Alright, so how stuck are you on them being werewolves?” Stiles asked when he finished chewing, taking a smaller bite of his own food and chasing it with some coffee which his father stole from him. 

“I saw Hales eyes turn red when the curly haired kid tried to stay longer, whose eyes turned gold. I’m guessing he wanted to get them out of the house so you would stop talking about werewolves” Sheriff shrugged, “I realized he was taking care of them because they were werewolves.” 

“Yeah. He’s trying to teach them to control themselves, so they don’t… lose control.” He sighed, slouching slightly before tilting his head back. “There was something wrong with Scott and I, and it did something bad to me. I couldn’t stop it. I needed to be around wolves. They seemed to sense it and tried to make it better.” He rubbed his hand over his face before letting them fall to his lap. He started to eat again and frowned at his food. 

“So werewolves exist and they felt a need to take care of you because you had a fight with Scott and stopped eating.” His dad sighed weakly and Stiles flinched. “Why did you get attacked in school?” 

“By a werewolf who’s part of Scotts pack. When I got kicked out, he took it that I was free bait again.” Stiles felt the same dread fill him up, curdling the food in his stomach but then he caught sight of a crudely drawn wolf that was failing to conceal a heart and dick. He smiled down at it and turned back to his plate, determined to finish it so he would have the energy to call Deaton.

“So he attacked you on school grounds and they let another student drive off when you had a broken arm?” His father practically growled at him and he shrugged, unable to really deny it because it did happen. He was too busy being hungry again. 

“They did take me to the hospital.” He flashed a smirk at the man who had an eye twitching as he stood, stomping over to where his phone was. 

“You stay home for the day and rest.” His voice was caring, but his eyes instantly turned hard with fury as he hit the numbers on his phone. “I’m going to talk to some people about this…. And then I’ll bring home some lunch and clean up. I don’t want you to get you’re cast dirty by trying to wash the dishes for me.” He pointed a finger at him as he held the phone to his ear. Stiles figured they reached the part of the conversation where he listened to what the man said and behave. He honestly didn’t want to cause anymore stress or talk more about werewolves. Considering the fact that the older man believed that the wolves were just trying to take care of him at the moment, it was like him to go after the person who did hurt him.

“Thanks” He scraped the last bite of food from his plate before standing. He could at least stack the dishes and put some of the left overs away. His father caught him in a tight hug, minding his arm as he did before stepping back. 

“Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, and I will be back as soon as I meet with the Principle.” His father patted him on the back and turned to the door, or at least tried to. Stiles grabbed his arm to hold him back. 

“Dad, it’s not that big deal… I mean, Coach knew I was hurt and let Isaac take me. He knew Jackson was the one but I needed to get out of there because Isaac was losing control.” He stopped, not wanting to set his father on the unstable teen.

“What did Isaac do?” His father stared at him before shaking his head. “How did it start?” 

“Um, I was reaching into my locker and….someone kicked it closed. That’s how my arm was broken. Werewolf strength and all. I’ve been thrown across the room like they were swatting flies.” Stiles snapped his mouth shut, vaguely realizing that he was still under the control of the pain killers. 

“And then?” He mentally cursed when he realized his father knew this. 

“Someone started saying somethings, I don’t remember exactly what but he moved forward to do something more and Isaac got in the way. He stopped him from hurting me more, but he started in on him, teasing him that he wasn’t apart of Scotts pack either even though Scott was the one who changed him. I managed to pull him back from wolfing out and we ran into Coach. He said I could go and Isaac got me out of there.” Stiles stopped abruptly, struggling against the pain killers but his father nodded. Giving him a final pat, he was out the door in a second and Stiles slumped onto a chair, proud that he didn’t tell about their little pit stop before the hospital. 

“I need to call Deaton.” He reminded himself and got back to his feet, cleaning the kitchen the best he could and putting away the remaining food. He trudged up the stairs, his hand bracing himself as he staggered into his room. He wished he knew where the remaining pain killers were at, so he could see if he could have another one soon. His arm burned inside. 

He found his cell phone and dialed the number he memorized, holding it up to his ear as he carefully sat on his bed. It rang a few times before it was picked up, effectively making the words die in his throat. How was he meant to explain this? He took a deep breath and focused on at least making sure the man didn’t hang up on him. 

“Hey, Deaton. Um, it’s Stiles…Uh, Stilinski” He stuttered out and he had a sudden horrified moment that Scott was on the other end, ready to yell at him again that he would never be his pack. 

“I was wondering when you would call.” Deaton spoke cryptically over the phone and he stiffened.

“Why?” He dragged the word out to completely convey his confusion.

“Derek came by to ask some questions about your changes yesterday.” Deaton sounded annoyed though he had a feeling that it was more toward the Alpha then him. “I’m still working on it.” 

“Ok” He dropped the phone, the vet already hanging up on him and he sunk into his covers. So he was something else, something that was not human. It was a strange though. He cradled his arm to his chest and tried to think about what it was that he could be. He felt research was in order but he didn’t feel like he could do much with his arm. A heartbeat later he heard a grunt and lifted his head to see Derek Hale sitting on his window while he folded his legs into the room. He stared blankly at the Alpha before his mouth got the better of him. 

“My dad knows you guys are werewolves.” He blurted out and the wolf froze, his eyes flashing and something made Stiles slap at his face and curl in on himself. “What is that?” He whined as he slowly unwound from himself and straightened back out. Derek growled low and his muscles relaxed a little more before he was snatched up, the wolf dragging him to the bathroom. He was spun so he was facing the mirror, his mouth fall open to protest as the wolf flashed his eyes again. Stiles caught a glimpse of himself and shouted in shock when he saw his eyes flare in a reflective purple.

“That’s why I was talking with Deaton” Derek calmed him for a second before he narrowed his eyes. 

“Were you listening to my conversation?” Stiles accused though he couldn’t help but be a little teasing. He cocked his head to the side and concentrated hard, making his eyes glow again and he grinned when the Alphas eyes turn red. He bowed his head and shuffled. 

“I was checking up on you for the pack.” Derek pouted slightly, shifting to step back out of the bathroom. Stiles followed close behind with narrowed eyes, a smile growing on his face. 

“Well thank you, but I guess there nothing for us to do but hang out now.” He snorted at the flicker of disbelief before it was followed up with a glare. He opened his mouth to say more but tripped over a towel that had fallen from their entrance to the room and slammed into the immoveable chest in front of him. The pain made his breath shoot from his lungs in a high-pitched wheezing and his body shook. He vaguely heard a sigh and arms wrapped around him, picking him up gently and carrying him to his bed. 

“Where are your pills?” The Alphas voice came next to his ear and he gasped, rolling his head to the side in attempt to look at him. 

“Don’t know. ‘Rica had them.” He fell limp when the wolf huffed and moved off. He shivered at the loss of having him near but after a minute he was back with a glass of water and the bottle. Stiles leaned toward him, letting him be manhandled up so he was propped against the backboard. He reached for the bottle only to have his hand slapped away. 

“I know how you take Adderall, I’m not letting you dose yourself.” Derek scolded and he rolled his eyes, holding a hand out for the pills to be placed in them. He guessed he was lucky that he had someone who wasn’t his family looking after him. He was finally able to pop the pills in his mouth, holding his hand out for the water glass but his hand instantly started trembling as he tried to bring it up to drink. Derek steadied it, letting him drink his fill before taking it away and placing it on the bed stand. 

“Sorry” Stiles sighed and dragged his arm over his stomach. “My dad said that he was going to bring lunch so you might want to be scarce cause bullets still hurt.” He wiggled down into the bed and glanced over at the Alpha. “Can we go down stairs?”

“Why?” Derek leaned back but something on his face must have sold it because a second later he was being hauled to his feet, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was only faintly surprised that the wolf walked in front of him when they made it to the stairs, ready to catch him if anything happened. He had already tripped onto him once so Stiles had a victory dance when they reached the bottom. 

“Snack and TV.” He wobbled toward the kitchen, grabbing some cookies his father bought in attempt to get him to eat and back into the room, nudging the Alpha toward the couch with his good arm. “What do you want to watch.” 

“Stiles” Derek started and he knew what he was going to say. That he wasn’t going to stay or that he had important werewolf things to do like peeing in the woods and chasing bunnies. He sat on the couch with a pout, hoping it would work like last time. 

“Oh, Come on. I don’t want to be alone right now.” He started to complain but something started to nag at the back of his mind finally clicked. “Oh shit!” He scrambled to his feet, throwing the snacks down and running toward the front door. Derek was faster than him, which was a given. Instead of tackling him like Stiles expected or grabbing an arm, the wolf grabbed his hips and lifted him up so his feet weren’t on the ground anymore. He yelped, feeling very much like a turtle stuck on his back.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He heard the growl in the Alphas voice and he wiggled until he was placed back on his feet, trying to grab his keys only for him to be pulled back. 

“Jackson needs help. Something is going wrong with Scotts pack and I got hurt because he lost control.” He yipped as he was suddenly sat on the couch, the movement so fast that his vision blurred. 

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles managed to grab onto Derek before he bolted toward the door, the wolf glaring at him as he stared at his arm but this time he didn’t take it off. 

“Do you really think you can go without me? Or that I’ll just stay put here.” He challenged low and smirked when he saw him start thinking about it. 

“I’ll just take your keys.” Derek huffed, turning away and trying to shrug him off. 

“I’ll hotwire my jeep. I will so go that far. I don’t care that you just dosed me with meds that make it so I can’t drive. I don’t care because I’ve driven while spazzing out on Adderall and I will figure out how to get there.” He clambered to his feet and straightened as he used the arm to balance himself. “What are you going to do when you get there, creeper-wolf? Stalk all over the school until you find him? What if you run into Scott and both of you start fighting… in the middle of the SCHOOL?” He growled weakly and the next thing he knew he was being herded toward the door. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Derek slammed the door shut behind him and walked him to the car, nudging him into the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“Why aren’t we taking the Camaro?” He couldn’t help the small pout he shot at the Alpha swung into the drivers seat and started it up. 

“You might throw up from the pills” Derek shrugged, his lip twitching up at the corner and he tore out of the driveway, speeding off toward the school. Stiles held on and wondered what damages were being done with his precious jeep and his now queasy stomach. A second later he sunk further down in the seat and prayed they’d get there soon.

His prayers seemed to be answered, Stiles opening his eyes to see they were stopped in the parking lot. He moaned in pain and swatted at the door, shrieking when his cast hit the handle. He twisted his body around and managed to get it opened, tumbling out to his one hand and his knees, his casted arm held close to his body. After a few second he felt a hand on the back of his neck, grounding him and he leaned against it. 

“He’s in field.” Derek murmured and Stiles nodded, clawing his way to his feet and staggering forward. “Where do you think you’re going now?” he felt himself being held back but he leaned against the pull of his shirt.

“He will attack you. He won’t attack me twice, please Derek. Please Alpha. I need to help him.” He begged and was released. He raced away, glancing back to see the wolf staring at the spot he was in seconds ago in shock. He didn’t bother with it as he made his way to the field. Everything was deserted but he could hear the classes going on as he moved pass them. Derek was right though. Jackson was standing in the middle of the field with his gear thrown about him with his lacrosse stick in his hand. 

“Jackson?” Stiles forced his shoulders to relax as a soft rumbling came from the teen, his back still turned to him and he recognized that he was growling. Instead of feeling afraid, he moved forward until he could place a hand on his back, letting his calmness sweep toward him. 

“It’s happening again.” Jackson slowly turned his head to him and he stepped around so he was standing in front of him, his hand still resting on his shoulder. 

“Take a deep breath and focus on your anchor.” Stiles couldn’t help it when the wolf looked up, his eyes flaring gold. He focused on his own eyes and let color bleed through like before. 

“How are you doing that?” Jackson suddenly straightened, the wolf no longer clawing at his mind as he stared at Stiles like he was a stranger. 

“New development.” He flashed a smirk and saw the confusion spread as he looked at the cast. 

“What happened to your arm?” Jackson swayed for a second and Stiles used himself as a prop to hold him up, leading him over to the benches before they both collapsed. 

“My arm will be fine. Let’s just focus on you.” Stiles kept his hands on the wolf, letting him sink against his side in exhaustion and wrapped his free arm around his shoulders. 

“But… I don’t know what happened.” Jackson rubbed at his face and Stiles huffed, laughing at the fact that they were both screwed over. 

“You aren’t really in control right now.” He didn’t mean it as a question. It was obvious that he didn’t mean it as a question but the wolf nodded his eyes going wide as he turned to look at him. Movement caught Stiles attention for a heartbeat but he refused to look away from the wolf, knowing that Derek would have his back if he needed him.

“Lydia and I aren’t doing so well. She’s upset about Scott being Alpha but she won’t say it out loud. We all miss having you in the pack, but he refuses to listen. I don’t even want to be around him anymore, but Lydia insists that we can’t leave him on his own or something bad will happen.” Stiles stared, holding perfectly still as he broke eye contact, making a lost sound in the back of his throat. “All I want to do is protect her. Being around Scott isn’t protecting her.” 

“Calm down” Derek was suddenly kneeling by them and Stile couldn’t help flailing at the sudden movement. He may have managed to smack both wolves with his cast but he was in too much pain to feel too bad about it. “Do… if you would come with me I can give you some tips on controlling your wolf in the future” 

“Why would I trust you?” Jackson snarked but his eyes flickered to Stiles cast, confusion starting to give way to guilt. “I… I don’t trust you.”

“Then trust me. I was your pack. Even if you didn’t like me back then, we were pack and I was able to pull you back just then.” Stiles stood and instantly saw spots. He felt both wolves make a grab for him and he sank into one. Turns out to be Jackson. “Dude, you also broke my arm because you lost control.”

“Actually, the way you described it means Scott isn’t in control of his powers. His new aggression towards Stiles moved through you and you couldn’t cope with it, lashing out.” Derek soothed and Stiles glanced at them, realizing they both said the wrong thing. Jackson was staring at his cast with a sickened look on his face. 

“Um, lets not talk about this here” Stiles looped an arm through each werewolf and leaned forward. He didn’t bother to kid himself. There was no way he could actually make them move but he felt them both move along, trying not to hurt him more. He pressed his lips together so he wouldn’t let anything slip. Derek was holding his cast gently, looking frightened that he was going to break.

They made it to his jeep and Jackson got in with minimal grumbling for his personality, which was still a considerable amount of complaining. He didn’t do anything about it other than shoot the Alpha a pained look from where he was slumped in the passenger seat again. 

“I think the pain killers are kicking in” He grinned at them both as his voice slurred slightly. He usually didn’t take anything when he got hurt, even when they would give it to him so he was a terrible light weight when it came to them. He gasped and reached over to smack the Alphas arm. “We need to get burgers.”

“We’re going home and you’re going to bed.” Derek huffed out and he could almost hear a lick of affection in his tone but he ignored it. 

“Well, my dad is still angry about the fight so he might be late for lunch.” Stiles curled in on himself and started to doze. He could hear the wolves talking about him and he tried to respond. It mostly came out as grunts and a few whimpers when the jeep ride jolted his arm extra hard so he doubted they understood. When they reached the house he was carried in, which he tried to protest and failed miserably at it. He glared when Jackson let a giggle slip out, his hands pressed to his face as he stared at them both.

“This is the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jackson wheezed, closing the door behind him and Derek walked back into the living room. 

“This is serious. I’m only giving you half a dose from now on.” Derek set him on the couch before turning to Jackson. “You need control of your wolf because you hurt Stiles, and he’s not in the shape to take it.”

“I’ve seen Stiles walk it off before” Jackson scoffed and suddenly all he was seeing was his shirt. Stiles made a confused grumble as he lifted his good hand, pawing at Derek who was holding his shirt over his head. 

“He’s sick” Derek growled low and finally Stiles was able to peek at what they were looking at. He pulled a face when he saw that his ribs were visible and his hips were still jutting out to sharp for comfort. 

“Told we should’ve got a cheeseburger.” He tried to grin at the wolves but they both stared at him with equal sickened faces so he let his head fall back. “Maybe some water?” He tried hopefully. He didn’t like the way they both jump to attention and his shirt was tugged back into place. Jackson came back with a glass of water as Derek wrapped him in a blanket and made him rest his cast on the side of the couch. He took the water and tried to chug it but it was taken from him before he could get more than a sip.

“Slowly or you might loose it.” Derek gave the cup back to him and he glared, thinking he should down the whole thing in one go but gave up with a sigh. Derek would be just as stubborn as about the water as he was about finding Jackson. 

“Fine.” Stiles took a few more sips before his stomach protested, and he handed it back as he was unable to reach the table. Derek placed it on the table before tossing him the remote. 

“We’re leaving to talk about his control.” Derek growled, his hand clamping down on Jacksons shoulder and he started to steer the terrified wolf toward the door. 

“Do you have to leave? I miss wolves.” Stiles begged, making his eyes as wide as possible. “I won’t listen in or anything.” He watched, somewhat curious as the grip on Jackson loosened before he was shoved toward the kitchen. 

“Sit down and shut up” Derek growled at him and turned to Stiles. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on, turning it to a cooking show about cookies before holding it out to Stiles. “If you turn the volume down, I will leave.”

“Got it” Stiles took the remote, accidently brushing against the Alphas fingers and it made him snatch his hand back. He flicked around until he found one of the newer Star Wars movies and curled up, tucking himself into the blanket. He didn’t actually hear anything but he knew they were still in the house by the way it felt. He hated when his house was empty of wolfs, leaving a gap his father struggled to fill. He didn’t know what it meant, but now wasn’t the time for him to focus on it. Right now he needed to focus on not passing out. 

“Here son” His father appeared in front of him and he let a squeal as he flinched away. There was a bag of burgers hanging in front of his face and he beamed, snatching it up and pulling one out. He got one bite in when his father sat next to him on the couch. “Why is Derek Hale scolding Jackson in our kitchen?” 

“That’s still going on?” Stiles glanced at the clock and realized it was after noon, making him look back at the movie he was watching. It was still Star Wars but it was a different episode then what he started with. He wasn’t following it at all and didn’t notice they even changed. 

“So why…?” His father trailed off, turning from him to the kitchen and back again. Stiles glazed up at him, trying to school his face so he wasn’t giving anything away. His father finally let out a sigh and sat down next to him, grabbing the burger bag. “He’s a werewolf to, isn’t he?”

“Um….” Stiles froze, knowing that the wolves were listening in. 

“He is. There are still werewolves in my kitchen.” His father slumped down and rubbed his face with both hands before narrowing his eyes at him. 

“He’s the one who broke your arm and that’s why you told me to drop it?” His father heaved another sigh and stood, walking to the kitchen. Stiles yelped and scrambled to follow without getting tangled in the blanket that was still wrapped around him. He skidded into the kitchen, barely avoiding his fathers back as he stood over the two wolves with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“We’re dealing with it.” Derek spoke first. Stiles didn’t miss the way Jackson leaned closer to the Alpha while he shrank away from them. 

“See! They’re dealing with it.” Stiles pipped up and his father gave him a pointed look, making him curl in on himself and shuffle over to sit next to the others. 

“I’m in trouble for something, aren’t I?” He grumbled, pouting that he hadn’t figured out what he did wrong yet. He slowly glanced back and forth between the three of them. 

“Alright. So I’m going to ask a few questions and you are going to answer them honestly.” His father stared them down with his arms still crossed. 

“Is it about the werewolves or the purple eyes?” Stiles asked before frowning as Derek kicked him under the table. He shot a glare at the wolf who looked a second away from baring his teeth at him. 

“Both. But right now I want to know if my son is in danger from werewolves and why there are purple eyes involved.” He didn’t look at Stiles, instead making it clear that he was addressing the wolves. Stiles shook his head even as his arm reminded him of his mistakes. The wolves exchanged a glance and he didn’t bother to look at their faces. 

“We won’t hurt him.” Derek spoke up first and Stiles found himself rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. I wasn’t in control of myself but I’ll get better.” Jackson added before flinching as he was glared at by his father and the Alpha. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Stiles stood and waved his hands between everyone, cringing as their eyes follow his cast. “This has been a few rough weeks, but I think we should move on from this. No… ‘You were starved!’ No ‘Scott is a terrible Alpha!’ And no BLAMING each other for things we didn’t know or things that were out of our control!” 

“But I…” Jackson started and Stiles turned on him, lucky that his father was facing his back and didn’t see his eyes flash. 

“Wasn’t in control because Scott is a new, and very crappy Alpha who couldn’t control his influence on you and his aggression towards me made you lash out.” He pointed at the Beta and was surprised when he looked at his hands on the table. 

“Why is Scott mad at you?” His father grabbed his arm and he turned back around. 

“Some weird supernatural shit went down and now he hates me.” Stiles explained quickly before turning back to the wolves. “Which is why no one is going to blame anyone or themselves.” He swayed, slightly and suddenly had three pairs of hands on him. 

“Go sit down.” Jackson was the first he could hear, their voices melding together and he gave up, glaring at the three of them. 

“Only if you all behave.” He grunted as the Alpha promptly picked him up by his hips, carrying him back to the living room. Stiles sighed and dropped his hands onto his shoulders to keep his balance before he was settled on the couch, the burger bag moved out of his reach but his first one handed back to him. He cocked his head to the side, knowingly baring his neck when the Alpha moved back toward the kitchen with the food. 

“You will stay put.” He smiled up as Derek moved off, shifting to stand up again and Derek whipped around so fast that Stiles squawked, flopping back down with a bashful smile. The wolf arched one eyebrow before turning back to the kitchen. “He’s fine. He just needs rest and to not…”

“Be riled up because of us?” Jackson provided as he leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. His father stood next to him with his hand over his chest and wide eyes. Stiles cocked his head at him but he suddenly had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the fact that his father was staring at Derek like he was seeing him for the first time. 

“No more toting me around like a fucking handbag!” He threw his pillow at the retreating back and turned away, pouting. He heard the faint snort in response and went back to his burger. He wrinkled his nose because it was cold but he nibbled his way through it, taking sips of water whenever he remembered before he started to doze. 

Jackson walks in after what felt like a few minutes but could easily pass for an hour with his drugged-out mind. He smiled and offered some cold French fries to the wolf who took one with a confused look, but popped it in his mouth. 

“Ew” He wrinkled his nose but didn’t stop chewing. Stiles beamed and shoved a handful into his mouth just to see the wolfs face pale slightly. They were a little slimy from the condensation of being too hot before and not even luke warm, but he grinned around the ones sticking out of his mouth before sinking into the couch. 

“What’s the verdict?” He asked, nodding to the kitchen before turning his eyes to the movie. 

“They’re talking about why I lost control. Trying to make it not happen again.” Jackson grunted out after a few minutes and Stiles tapped his lip thoughtfully. He blinked a few times before observing the young wolf, ignoring the way he tensed up. 

“I got it.” He snapped his fingers on his good hand to keep himself from clapping and threw himself at the wolf, using his body weight to pin him as he searched for what he needed, unabashed as he pulled the cell phone out of the back pocket and getting a handful of ass in the process. Jackson snarled and finally managed to throw him back to his end of the couch, obviously still trying not to hurt him further.

“What the Hell are you doing you Ass?” Jackson shouted but Stiles rolled off the couch and ran towards his room with his prize clutched in his hand. He got to the top of the stairs before the Beta realized what was going on. He barely got the door closed behind him, locked securely before the wolf was slamming his fist against it, nearly knocking it out of the frame. “Give me my phone back.” 

“I need it for a second.” Stiles called through the door before frowning at the silence. A heartbeat later he lunged across his room and yanked the window shut, struggling to get the lock only to look up to see the glowing eyes of the wolf staring at him through the glass, his teeth bared. “Bad Wolf! It’s the middle of the day!” He scolded, only seeing his claws shoot back to normal. His eyes remained locked on him and he stuck his tongue out at him, pulling the phone back out and holding it up to poke at it until he got what he wanted. 

“Stiles.” Jackson voice shook the window with his growl and he shot him an unimpressed look as the wolf preceded to see if he could wiggle the window open. He was aware of his father shouting at the Beta not to break it and Derek at his door, trying to get it without breaking anything. His father must have frightened them with the talk, which made him smile as he held the phone up to his ear. 

“Where the Hell are you?” Lydia’s voice screeched from the phone and he held it out from his ear, glancing over his shoulder to see Jackson slowly curl in on himself as his eyes widened. She was obviously waiting for an answer so he braced himself and licked his lips. 

“Jacksons kinda getting chewed out by my dad right now so I decided to call and talk. You know? Shoot the shit about…life.” He stumbled over his words, ignoring the pained groan he heard from his window and the eyeroll he imagined Derek doing behind the door as he walked to the bathroom, giving the wolf he could see a friendly wave before slamming the door. It would be easier if he wasn’t getting the murder eyes. 

“Stiles, why do you have Jacksons phone?” Lydia managed to have it come out sweet and innocent but he was terrified. More terrified then when Derek first shoved him against a door and threaten to kill him. And then a little impressed at her imitation tactics. 

“Not the point, which I have yet to explain.” He groaned and wished he could rub at the back of his head but his cast would be in the way. “Yesterday Jackson lost control of his wolf and… Um, my arm got broken in the process of his…. Oopsie.” 

“Is he alright?” This time her response was faster and he rolled his eyes. 

“For the moment. I managed to talk my dad out of shooting him and my Alpha out of gutting him.” He sat on the toilet seat and wished he was at least sober for the conversation. On the other hand, it was keeping him from babbling too much, making him feel like he had a slow brain to mouth reaction.

“What?” She sounded like she was running and he sighed. 

“I can explain better when I don’t have a werewolf audience.” He took a deep breath and stared at the tiled floor. “He needs help, Lyds. He needs you and he’s trying to protect you but he’s getting lost.” He could tell she froze on the other end. “I can’t tell you what’s going on. But you two need to talk about this and not have anything else intervein in what is right for you two, or maybe what is right for just him.” He paused to see if anything was going to happen but she was silent. He heard the sound of a car and took a deep breath. “We’re at my house right now. Remember that there are such things as werewolf hunters.”

“I know that.” Lydia didn’t sound right, but he rolled his eyes at his reflection. 

“Then we need to get control of attacking humans in the locker rooms.” He snapped, glancing up in surprise at the Beta standing in the doorway. He felt his eyes widen and held the phone out to him. 

“You’re not even human!” Jackson snarled, snatching the phone up and cradling it to his ear. 

“Hey, that’s still up for debate.” He jumped to his feet and followed the wolf out, stopping when he saw his window was out of the frame and leaning against his desk. He stared at it as Jackson walked over and unlocked his door, letting the others in. He turned to see their stern looks, half of him wanting to laugh that Derek and his father got to have the bonding experience of dealing with him, and cry cause he was at the receiving end of both of their bitch faces. Instead he gestured dumbly at his window, which made them turn to Jackson who still had the phone held to his ear. Stiles could faintly hear Lydia talking to him as he pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. 

“Oh God,” His father let out a snort before clapping a hand over his mouth, failing to hide his laughter as he stared at them. “This is the strangest day of my life and I live with Stiles.” 

“Hey?” Stiles grabbed his pillow and threw it at him, grunting when he tumbled to his bed from the force of his motion. He growled when he realized he missed and flopped around until he was pulled up the right way on the bed. “You can all just leave me.” He threw his good arm dramatically over his eyes and sighed when he realized they were all staring at him again. “Lydia’s coming over.”

“It’s a school day.” His father seemed to have no control of himself and he smirked, knowing he had to get it from somewhere and his mother always seemed to know what to say. He must have had a rough day but Stiles felt better that he knew. 

“What’s one day of school for a banshee?” He grunted out and sat up to look at them. Only Derek was still looking at him. His father was staring at the wall, obviously rethinking his life and Jackson was ducking out of the room with the phone still against his ear. He smacked his lips together in fear as his stomach rolled, making him hope he could keep his food down. 

“Is Lydia a banshee?” His father asked, sitting at his desk with a huff. 

“Yeah.” Stiles crawled over to the edge of his bed and settled at the corner closest to him before turning to Derek, waiting for his eyes to meet his so he was sure that he would be able to see his nod toward the door. The alpha stared at him for a heartbeat before turning and walking silently from the room. “I’m sorry this was suddenly dropped on you, but… I’m still not so sure about some things myself.”

“No, a lot of what you’re saying in making sense, like how Scott stopped talking to me and Melissa had no information on why you were…. Sick.” His father sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Deaton thinks he have something about that.” He stretched his hand out and dropped in on his father’s arm in a comforting manner. “I don’t know how much Derek told you, or what Jackson did, but this is the life I chose. Even if it doesn’t look like it from someone looking in, I chose this. I could’ve dropped everything and walked away if that’s what I wanted. I could’ve told Scott that I would be there for him but he had to control his wolfiness away from me. But I didn’t. I researched everything I could to help him and to stop the bad things from happening when they came. I chose this life because my family was a part of it.”

“That sounds like you” His father shook his head with a chuckle, lifting his head to stare at him with a smile growing on his face. “That really does sound like you.” He couldn’t help the smile that came over his face and he pulled his hand back, standing and giving him a hug. His father pressed close and they stayed like that. He didn’t know how much time passed before he finally pulled back. 

“Lets go deal with the werewolves that are still in our kitchen.” He smiled as his father wrapped his arm around his should, holding a little tighter when they reached the stairs. He rolled his eyes at him, making him know why he was. 

“Oh my God.” Stiles wheezed as he saw that there were no longer two werewolves in the kitchen. He barely had a second to take in the three additional Betas along with the Banshee before Isaac walked over to him and started patting him roughly on his face. 

“You shouldn’t have been in the field all drugged up the Asshole who broke your arm in the first place!” Isaac growled at him and he flailed to get him off. He heard Jackson snort, catching a glimpse of Lydia swatting him before he snapped. 

“Isaac” He grumbled out, feeling his eyes flicker with heat before he staggered, falling against the wolf as dizziness overcame him. His father grabbed his good arm and he propped himself up, his casted arm thrown over the Betas shoulder as he straightened. “I’m fine.” 

“What just happened?” He asked softly feeling Derek move Isaac out of the way, his hand coming up under his chin and tilting his head up. 

“Open your eyes.” Derek’s voice held the hint of his Alpha power and Stiles whined in the back of his throat. 

“I didn’t realize that I closed them.” He sighed as he blinked them open, the burning steady and continuous.

“You broke Stiles” Erica hissed at Isaac, smacking his arm while trying to get a better look at him. Isaac shoved back at her but his eyes never left him as his mouth hung open. Boyd had moved subtly, placing himself between Jackson and the rest of the pack. Lydia was staring but she had shifted closer to her boyfriend, who was busy trying to pull her closer without a care of what else was going on in the kitchen. 

“He’ll be fine” Derek leaned closer, staring him straight in the eyes and let his own bleed red. Stiles huffed weakly when he felt his own eyes brighten before blinking as the burning faded back to normal. “See?” Derek smirked and pulled back. Stiles stared blankly at the spot he was in as he held back a whine. He wanted the Alpha to be closer. 

“What was that?” His father shoved everyone back and held his face in his hands and Stiles smiled as he was examined. 

“Maybe Deaton has found something out now?” He shot a look at the Alpha to make sure that it was alright without really thinking but the wolf already had his phone out and held to his ear. His father just pulled a strained face before sighing.

“And the town vet is a part of this because?” He asked no one in general and he leaned against him in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

“We can tell you on the way.” He started to herd him to the door but Derek turned back to the wolves, his eyebrow arched. 

“Um, we said it was a family emergency?” Isaac tried and the eyebrow went higher. 

“Since when does the school really care if there’s a few hooligans sneaking off?” Stiles piped up, quickly ducking back and looping an arm through Ericas and Isaacs before they fled out the door. 

“I’m not a hooligan!” Lydia called after him and he winked at her over his shoulder. Jackson was getting to his feet and trailed after them which made Stiles whip his head back around, confused as to why he would follow them. His father walked next to Derek, holding the door open for the hoard of teenagers before locking it behind them. 

There was no way for them all to fit into one car but it was decided to split between the Camero and the Jeep since his father didn’t want the town to see him driving around with a bunch of teenagers during a school day when he wasn’t taking them back to school. He also wasn’t in the right mind to drive with the day he was having so Boyd bullied Isaac out of the drivers seat, physically moving him into the back with Stiles. 

“Why can’t I drive my own Jeep?” He complained as his father settled in the passenger seat, his eyes flickering over the wolf waiting in the drivers seat before it locked on the Camaro, which had Jackson and Lydia in the back with Erica talking to them from the front. 

“I’m not dying because you can’t control your sight.” Boyd commented low and Isaac snickered next to him. 

“I didn’t think about that.” His father nodded tiredly and Stiles rolled his eyes at them.


	4. Deatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV while at Deatons and then back home. The Sheriff is bossy.

“This is so strange. I’m fighting off making a bad joke about vets and werewolves.” Stiles was sitting on an examination table with a grin as everyone in the room groaned at him. Even Deaton managed to roll his eyes at him as he was going over the results of the tests he put Stiles through. He placed the papers on the table near him and walked over to Stiles, holding a strip of cloth. 

“What the Hell?” Stiles stopped, remembering that his father was there but instead he just stayed still as he glared at the man. Jackson and Lydia had tucked themselves into a corner as they watched, the banshee giving him a stern look that made him sigh. 

“One last test.” Deaton held his hands up to first him and then the wolves. “I know what he is, but it could cause some trouble unless we know who he’s attached to.”

“What do you mean attached?” His father almost sounded like a wolf and Stiles couldn’t help the proud look he shared with Derek. His father was fitting into the pack nicely, though it was strange to think about how much he wanted to him to be a part of the Alphas pack now. 

“Just… I’m going to put the blindfold on, and then everyone is going to move to a different part of the clinic. And he will have to search for someone. He might even feel a pull to someone…. Outside the clinic.” Deaton explained and he stared at his shoes whenever he kicked his feet into view. He didn’t know if he wanted to be attached to someone like the vet was explaining. The man went to put the blindfold on but Stiles grabbed it from his hand with some roughness, shooting him a glare for good measure to show how much he was done being an experiment. 

“I got this part, thank you.” He hesitated a second before he noticed the Alpha shift closer to him. He smiled slightly and lifted it up to tie it around his head. He sat there for a heartbeat, humming to himself but flinched when he felt the room empty. “They’re gone?” He knew they were, but he didn’t want to appear to broken up by it. 

“Yes. Go see if you can find them.” Deatons voice came from near him and he hopped down, frowning where he hoped the vet could see and turned toward the door. “I must remind the wolves to stay put once they find their place.”

“Ready or not, here I come.” Stiles grumbled as he finally made it to the doorway, cursing under his breath when he ran into the frame. He was lucky it wasn’t his cast side but he stopped right outside the door and took a breath to calm himself. Something in him knew what he was looking for, and Boyd lounging on the dog food bags in the back room wasn’t it. 

He had no idea how he knew exactly what the wolf was doing but he shrugged and turned deeper into the clinic. They had been in a back room and he followed the feeling in his chest, moving carefully but steadily with one hand reaching out. He made it pass Isaac who was to busy watching the cats to pay much mind to him, thought he had to walk around him. Waves of confusion came from the wolf while he moved around him and he felt the eyes on the back of his head as he walked away. 

“Hi Erica.” Stiles passed the reception desk with the image of the wolf sitting in the chair with her heels resting on the desk in his mind. He swept past her and walked straight to the wolf waiting by the door, stopping and stretching out his fingers until they were pressed against his chest. 

“What the fuck?” He heard Erica whisper behind him and he pulled the blindfold down to see Derek standing frozen in front of him, making a smile bloom on his face. 

“Derek Hale. Meet your Emissary.” Deaton spoke from behind him and he turned to him, frowning in confusion. He felt the Alpha shuffle closer to him but he didn’t mind.  
==================================================================================  
Boyd heard what was said and felt his jaw drop. He had followed the Sheriff and the creepy Druid vet through the clinic as they had followed Stiles. It felt strange to know that the little human knew exactly where he was. He had watched him move around Isaac with ease and greet Erica as he headed straight to his Alpha. It makes sense, though not in the slightest. 

“There hasn’t been an Emissary for almost a hundred years.” He couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth as he stared at the confused face next to his Alpha. The entire room was staring at Stiles, who started to fidget and it was enough to kick everyone back into gear.

“What do you mean an Emissary?” the sheriff sighed out again and Deaton motioned them all to move back to the examination room. He fell back next to his alpha who looked like he was about to faint. It was slightly amusing and he felt his lips twitch when the wolf looked at him.

“Is this really happening?” He felt him ask softly and nodded, dipping his head to where the new Emissary paused to make sure they were coming. 

“He was always… interested in you.” Boyd started and chuckled low as Derek started to vehemently shake his head. “We told you he was pack.”

“I know” Derek growled out and he dropped it, finally entering the room and leaning against the door frame, watching their back incase Scott showed himself. Deaton was moving around the room quickly, grabbing things and started mixing. 

“As Boyd said, there hasn’t been a born Emissary in years, which would mean a proper one.” The Druid paused to mutter something over his work before he handed the flask to Stiles. “Drink this. It will help with your recovery.” 

Boyd schooled his face quickly as the young teen shot a questioning look at his Alpha, not his father before deciding to do as he was asked, making a disgusted face as he swallowed. Deaton took a look at his arm as he downed the rest of the potion and Boyd took the moment to shoot a glare at Jackson, who ducked his head away. 

“What is an Emissary?” Erica sidled against him and he wrapped a hand around her waist, watching the room. 

“A pack member that advises the Alpha that’s magic. Usually druids but they have to be connected to the Alpha and the pack in some way.” He explained softly as Deaton pulled away from Stiles, carrying the flask with him. 

“This explains why Scott lashed out.” Deaton walked back to the middle of the room and stood there with his arms crossed. Body tightened his grip on Ericas hip so she wouldn’t respond. Derek always told them that there was no excuse to lash out when you lose control of your wolf, that it’s their fault they weren’t in control and they had to own up to that. To fix their mistake. 

“How does Stiles being an Emissary explain Scotts behavior?” Derek asked coolly and Body scented Ericas satisfaction as Deaton backed down slightly. 

“It also explains how Jackson lost control.” The druid back tracked and Boyd watched as the Sheriff moved forward and wrapped an arm around his son. He couldn’t ignore how his wolf part wanted to protect both of them. He knew they would be pack sooner or later at this point. Better get used to it. 

“I’m listening” He shot a look at the banshee as she prompted the Druid to continue, hoping that she wouldn’t be a part of the pack. She made him want to leave the room when she’s in it. Erica leaned against him, knowing that he didn’t like the other creature much and he turned to nuzzle her temple for a heartbeat to show his appreciation. 

“When Scott became an Alpha, he must have sensed that Stiles was an Emissary. The problem was that he isn’t his, but the Hale pack Emissary so he lashed out. Kicking Stiles out of the pack was probably better than killing him on the spot for being of a rival pack.” Deaton started and Boyd shook his head as the scent of anger filled the room. “I’m guessing the betrayal made him loose control of his Alpha powers, forcing his anger at Stiles into Jackson and his other betas, making them go along with his banishment.”

“I don’t particularly care about Scott right now when it caused my son to starve, which you have yet to explain why he was sick.” The sheriff broke up the tension and he turned to see Stiles smacking him. He narrowed his eyes at the Emissary, watching the guilt and misery flicker across his face. 

“Emissarys abandoned by their packs are almost if not more dangerous than feral omegas.” Boyd spoke up, turning to the man and locking eyes with him. “Since Stiles is… Stiles, he turned in on himself and fell apart instead of hurting anyone.”

“Why wasn’t… Why couldn’t I pull him back?” Boyd cringed slightly at the agony in the sheriffs voice and just closed his eyes. 

“He needs his pack. His Alpha.” Deaton explained in a way that was kinder then they were used to. Stiles looked through his lashes at Derek and Boyd turned to hide his smile as the Alpha’s heart skipped.

“Oh my God” Erica hissed in his ear and he knew that his alpha was doomed to teasing later.   
=================================================================================  
Erica beamed as they were allowed to return to the sheriffs house. She could see Derek was itching to be around his brown-eyed beauty again, but they all chose to leave the clinic before Scott got there. It was strange that they were now all actively avoiding the newest Alpha when she was sure their little pack could take him. She never really liked the crooked-jawed teen, similar to the way Boyd didn’t like the banshee. They were a tad to self-absorbed to be wolves. Well, good pack wolves. 

“Soooo, are you gonna fuck Stilinski?” the Whittemore brat spoke from the back, followed by the sound of his girl friend/anchor smacking him hard. 

“I thought Stiles was straight?” Erica grinned as the Alphas knuckles turned white over the steering wheel and she shifted so she could hold a longer conversation with those in the back. 

“Sure you did.” Jackson grinned before looking thoughtful. “I don’t think he knows that he’s Bi yet but he has all the signs.” The teen shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. 

“Bi?” Lydia tapped her chin before nodding. “I does sound like Stiles.” Erica snickered at the scent coming off Derek, confusion and even more confusion. She didn’t need to look closer to know his eyebrows were scrunched down over his eyes. He turned the corner a little to quicker than necessary and she flopped back into the seat. 

“I can see it by the way he watches Derek’s ass.” Erica smiled for the heartbeat, then Derek slammed on his breaks and came to a halt in front of the Sheriffs house. The belt cut into her shoulder and she gave a growl, the pain vanishing almost as soon as it came. She glared at him as he jerked it into park and fled the car. 

“You’re good.” Jackson hissed and she grinned, turning on them.

“Yes I am. And if you ever lay a finger on my packs Emissary again you’ll see how good I am at hiding a body” She beamed at them before hopping out of the car. He stared after her with wide, terrified eyes but the banshee just huffed, following behind as she dragged the Beta. “And don’t slam the car doors.”

“How was the ride?” She asked her wolf as he clambered out of the rickety jeep. He smirked dangerously at Jackson as he walked past instead of answering. Isaac was busy helping Stiles from the jeep, an exhausted glaze to the Emissary’s eyes as he held on, but the youngest Beta paused to watch the strange Beta as well, making it clear he wasn’t going to let him near Stiles. 

“In the house, all of you” The Sheriff broke it up and Erica lead the way to where Derek was waiting by the open door. She felt Boyd behind her as she walked into the house, ignoring the fact that he had a key and shoved Boyd onto the couch. She turned when Stiles let out a tiny snort and shoved him and Isaac down, smirking at her work before dropping onto her wolfs lap and throwing her legs over Isaac, her feet resting on Stiles lap. Alpha walked in with the others and frowned at the seating arrangement. 

“Move” He promptly shoved Stiles against the wolves so he could sit at the very end, the Emissary giving a hilarious squeak as he did so but snuggled against Dereks chest when they all slid back into place. Erica rolled her eyes as she did the same to Boyd, smiling at the way her Alpha’s arm was draped over the back of the couch only to wrap around the Emissary’s shoulders. 

“So that just happened” Isaac slumped over her knees and pulled his hood over his head, sniffling softly and Stiles reached out and patted him on the head before letting his own roll back. 

“I think it’s been a long day for the pups.” Erica couldn’t help herself. Isaac instantly tried to kick her legs off but Stiles was already dozing. 

“Pups?” Derek murmured questioningly, his entire focus on the sleeping lump as he reached around and dragged a blanket over him. Erica rolled her eyes but wiggled around until she was more comfortable with her position. 

“You four aren’t leaving, are you?” the sheriff sighed, his eye twitching as he watched Derek. Jackson swallowed and shuffled around in the doorway before Lydia dragged him into the room, sitting him on the arm chair in a similar manner that Erica did with her boyfriend but settled on the arm. 

“We’d prefer to stay here since it’s not safe for us to be around Scott until he gains a better control.” Lydia commented low but made no move to leave. Erica took a deep breath, scenting their unease and she stiffened, ready to defend her pack when she realized they were watching the windows. 

“We should actually… “Jackson went to stand and paused when his father shook his head. 

“There’s still some things I want to ask you. You can stay in the guest bedroom.” The sheriff nodded toward the room upstairs. “Deaton said the more werewolves around Stiles will make him feel better, which is why you two will stay as well as the rest of the Hale pack. It’s not like Hale is going to give any more information” Erica glanced at him and blinked in shock when she realized her Alpha was fast asleep, his cheek pressed against Stiles who was letting out soft little snores. 

“Yes Sir” Jackson growled low and slumped into the chair. Erica was torn between loving the fact that he was inconvenienced and hating that he had to be around her. Instead of dwelling on it, she wiggled carefully around until she was comfortable, tucking the blanket she could reach around her and her wolf before she started to doze with her pack.  
======================================================================================  
Isaac woke with a crick in his neck and whined low. A second later a hand dropped onto it and started rubbing away the stiffness until he lifted his head. It was morning, the scent of sharp air and cinnamon rolls on the oven waking him up. He blinked rapidly at the sweet scent. Derek didn’t own an oven. He wasn’t home. The hand on his neck paused as he jerked his head up and he looked over to see Stiles still sleeping, tucked under the arm of their Alpha. Derek patted him on the head to calm him, giving him a sleepy smile over the Emissary before glancing toward the kitchen. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He grumbled more to himself then to the others. Erica and Boyd were sleeping next to him, well, on him and Stiles had their legs tangled together. He frowned at the legs across his lap as he kicked his own free. Before he could fully plan his escape, Derek reached over and lifted Ericas legs up, nodding under them as Stiles shifted in his sleep to wrap his arms around his neck. 

Isaac took his chance to escape, wiggling though the hole provided and took a moment to stretch. Both he and the Alpha had the pleasure of seeing Erica and on a lesser part, Boyd, when they had been woken too early. He wondered if he still had the scars as he trotted to the bathroom as silently as he could. It was strange to wake up in a house again. 

“Good morning” The sheriff greeting him as he followed his nose to the cinnamon rolls when he was finished in the bathroom. 

“Morning.” He leaned over and peered into the oven. “Food” He groaned out, breathing deep at the homey feeling before sitting at the table. 

“Are the others still sleeping?” The sheriff asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee while he started looking at his morning paper. 

“Yeah,” He answered after a pause, not wanting to give up his Alpha until he was actually ready to let everyone know he was awake. The sheriff shot him a look telling him that he didn’t believe it but he went back to the paper. 

“Thank you for helping my son through this.” The man didn’t look up from his paper and he stared in shock. 

“He’s pack” Isaac shrugged, not really understanding how he should explain it. He knew his Alpha was happy, the warm feeling moving from him to the Betas making the entire pack happy. He loved the new hominess that came with his Alpha. He yawned as he heard the Emissary’s heartbeat pick up again as he woke up and he listened.

“Derek? I had the best dream and you need to make it happen because it’s a good idea.” Stiles muttered sleepily and he hid a snort. 

“And what is it that you want me to do?” Isaac could tell that the wolf was humoring him and he wondered if he had that lost look in his eyes when the Alpha watched the Emissary. 

“You all need a better home then that abandoned station. In my dream, we had a place where everyone could go, and I could make them all meals and even if we all left for college and all that, we still had a pack home.” Stiles explained softly and Isaac felt a wave of excitement that he quickly shoved back down. He enjoyed his pack, so he would face anything he needed, just to stay with them. The others started to wake up and he didn’t hear the answer. 

“Ooo,” Erica wondered in, her hair fluffed up around her and he stifled his laughter as she dropped into a crouch in front of the oven before sitting right in front of it. Boyd trailed after her and got a cup of black coffee, sitting next to him and breathing in the brew. 

“Lydia and Jackson should be down in a minute” He spoke low to Derek who was dragging Stiles in, sitting him on the counter as he grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the behavior but before he could say anything the timer went off and all eyes turned to the oven again. 

“Are they ready?” He asked quickly so the focus would remain on them.

“Dad” Stiles spoke slow and Isaac suddenly remembered all the times they scraped by because of the man sitting on the counter, his voice tinging with warning, “You get one”

“Yes” The sheriff jumped up and shooed Erica back and pulled out two trays of gooey cinnamon rolls and set them on the stove. “Think that’s enough?”

“If everyone has two” Stiles patted him on the back and radiated happiness. Isaac ducked around Boyd and crouched next to Erica, both of them sniffing and staring at the food. 

“There is enough for everyone to have two before you all get to school. You already skipped one day but it’s only one more day until the weekend.” Derek started to dish up the rolls, two to a plate before handing them out. Isaac took the plate handed to him but hopped on the counter to sit next to the newest pack member as the rest of the food was dished out. The Alpha placed one for the Sheriff and then one on a plate for Stiles. 

“Hey!” Stiles protested when the plate was set in front of him. Isaac shared a grin with Erica as Derek leveled a stern look at him.

“I’m not overwhelming your stomach with food after so long without” Derek growled in a commanding manner before flashing a smirk. “Besides, you said everyone gets two and if you count Lydia and Jackson then there was one left for you.”

“But I didn’t mean for me to get the single. Why do I always have the single?” Stiles wailed dramatically and Isaac glanced at Derek for the answer. It was entertaining to watch their arguments. The Sheriff as well as Erica and Boyd were watching with gleeful attention. 

“Maybe Derek’ll help with the single part.” He heard Jackson snip from upstairs, not loud enough for the humans and Erica let out a snicker. Isaac glanced between the faint blush, barely noticeable if you didn’t live with the man and knew him like a brother, that was on the wolfs cheeks and ears to where Stiles was sitting next to him, frozen. 

“How about I have both of Jacksons since he isn’t here right now?” There was no possible way for him to know about it and Derek made a show of thinking about it, which a second later was ruined by the Beta charging into the kitchen with Lydia hard on his heels. 

“Nope. I’m here. I’m eating all of it. Lydia’s having all of hers as well.” He grabbed the plates and moved so they were behind the sheriff, shushing Lydia when she started to protest. Isaac quickly started eating, humming happily when the flavors burst on his tongue as he unwound his rolls to get to the gooey center. He wrapped an arm around his plate when Stiles finished his own and started eyeing his and snapped his teeth in a playful warning. 

“Fine” Stiles hopped off the counter, moving to put his plate in the sink before steeling the last bite off Dereks plate, popping it in his mouth as he fled out the door. 

“Get back here” Derek chased after him and the room let out a sigh. 

“This is our life now” Erica piped up and the Sheriff shrugged, standing and taking a load of plates to the sink. 

“Same Stiles.” He shrugged his shoulders, unbothered by the sound of Stiles letting out a high-pitched shriek from the room.

“Aren’t you…?” Lydia pointed up and Isaac cocked his head to the side, listening. They were both fine. He was pretty sure they were having one of their silent moments when Stiles face talked with Derek’s eyebrows. 

“I’ve seen the way the Hale pack acts around Stiles. They won’t hurt him.” the Sheriff pressed his finger to his lips before he scrapped some of the frosting from the bowl. “You should all be getting ready for school about now.”   
=================================================================================  
Derek gasped as he tackled Stiles, managed to twist them around so when he landed on his back on the bed the Emissary was tucked safely in his arms. He let out a huff at the loud squeal Stiles did before wiggling so they could face each other. The look on his face made him stiffen and he went to pull his arms back from where they were wrapped around him. 

“I was serious about that dream.” Stiles pressed closer, his motion stopping Derek from retreating but he lifted his eyebrows to show he wasn’t convinced. The teen leveled him with a glare of his own and they laid there, arguing silently for a few more minutes before he got a pillow smacked on his face. 

“At least get somewhere with a fridge and proper heating.” Stiles hissed as he continued to smack Derek with the pillow. He managed to grab the spazzing human and flip them until he was pining him on his back.

“I’ll think about it.” He repeated himself from earlier and Stiles fell limp, patting slightly and let out a soft grunt. 

“You’re lucky that I heal faster now and my arm is almost healed from the disgusting drink Deaton gave me.” He reached up and nudged at him until Derek fell off him, still curled around each other. “I might need a pain pill after that though.” 

“Sorry” Derek reached forward, touching just above the cast and pulled some of the pain, finding that it was a little less that he imagined it would be. The teen gasped dramatically, throwing his hand over his chest like he was clutching his heart. 

“I made the great Alpha Hale say sorry. It must be my birthday.” He teased as his body sagged from the relief. Derek rolled his eyes and went to stand, causing a wolf-like whine to come from behind him and a hand chasing after him. 

“I have to make sure the rest of the pack is heading to school.” He wondered if he should shoo Jackson and Lydia as well but shrugged. They weren’t part of his little pack, but he still couldn’t help the feeling that he needed to take care of them. He wondered downstairs, Stiles following behind him reluctantly and stopped in the kitchen. 

The sheriff was standing near the fridge, his arms crossed while he watched the wolves. Jackson was washing the used dishes, Lydia was drying them and handing them off to his own Betas who were trying to put them away when they only had a rough idea where everything went. He shot a questing look at the Sheriff who just smiled, not offering any assistance to the wolves. 

“Done” Jackson handed the last plate to Lydia and drained the water, turning around to pout at them. Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles snickered next to him. 

“Its almost time for school. Stiles, you’re staying home one more day but you better get all the work you missed down by Monday.” The Sheriff pointed at him and the teen snapped his fingers before shooting upstairs. 

“I need someone to give my essay to that asshole teacher cause I don’t think she’ll take it if it’s late.” He called back and Derek fought the urge to claw something. The sudden absence of the teen making his side feel cold.

“But you broke your arm! Isn’t that enough to get you a few days forgiveness?” His father blinked in shock but everyone else was nodding. 

“Mrs. Anderson right? She was a hag.” Derek sighed out as the others let out soft groans. 

“I’ll take it.” Lydia ducked out of the room, waiting at the bottom of the stairs and Derek turned to his wolves, making a shooing motion with his hands. He gave a nod to the Sheriff before he ushered them out of the room, heading toward the front door. 

“No you don’t” He turned as Stiles skipped past him, pressing against his Betas and hugging them before spinning around to tackle him. Derek stiffened though his hands instinctively dropped to his hips as the Emissary rubbed his chin against his throat and neck, making him rumble softly. “Bye” The next thing he knew, his arms were empty and he was stuck following his Betas out the door, secretly planning on returning. 

“I’m starting to think Jackson is on to something?” Boyd commented low and he shot a glare at him. ‘

“Let’s go.” He growled low, moving toward the car with his body heating up.


	5. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. Stiles gets a mark. Isaac has a panic attack.

“Derek” Scotts voice shouted at him from his car in front of his burned down house. Derek rolled his eyes as he set his bag on the floor. He didn’t understand how a teenager whose voice still occasionally broke when he got emotional managed to become an Alpha. He had decided that the Betas deserved a better home so he bought a loft. Just like that, at the suggestion of his Emissary, he bought a loft. He planned on taking Stiles there for ideas on how to make it a pack home. Only after he stopped at his old home and picked out a few things that survived first. He wanted to get them somewhere safe first. 

“I know you’re in there!” The young Alpha’s persisted and Derek rolled his eyes, mimicking his youngest’s sisters habit of moving her hand in a blabbing manner before he put on his mask and walked out to greet the annoyance. 

“What do you want now?” He managed not to roll his eyes when the wolf flashed his red eyes, still not having gained control or maybe it was meant as a warning. 

“What are you doing to Stiles?” Scott snarled low and he just arched an eyebrow at him. “He was hurt! At Deatons.”

“Didn’t Deaton tell you? Or maybe it was around school that Jackson lost control and broke his arm? If you took a second to actually look at Stiles you’d know that he wasn’t eating and that he was lost without a pack? Maybe you would’ve noticed the Betas decided that he was theirs.” Derek walked down the steps and stopped right in front of the fuming Alpha.

“Don’t go near Stiles again.” Scott gave one last ditch effort and something in him snapped, causing him to catch the wolf by his throat and lift him into the air with ease, his shift taking over him smoothly.

“Even if you were still his Alpha, you can’t decide what Stiles does with his life. But you aren’t his Alpha anymore” He lowered the wolf slightly so they were face to face. “You won’t keep me from my Emissary and I will protect him from the likes of you.” He easily tossed the Alpha away. There was a noticeable difference in the strength between them. He was the Alpha with the power of his Emissary behind him and Scott… wasn’t. 

“What are you talking about?” Scott gasped as he sat up and Derek let out a snort. “He’s not your anything.”

“Ask Deaton to explain it to you. We both know that you never listen to me.” He turned and headed back into the house. He grabbed his box of what he had collected and headed back to his car. When he got there he could smell the fear in air that Scott left, his bike leaving gouges in the dirt and he sighed, thinking about how it used to be his mothers flower bed. It was better than it could’ve been. They both could have lost their tempers and killed each other but he knew Stiles wouldn’t be pleased so he restrained himself. 

Instead of dwelling on it, he got into his car and drove. Not trusting Scott to keep to himself, he headed straight toward the Stilinski house. He stopped outside the front and let his car idle for a while, trying to decide if he wanted in. He didn’t exactly know if he had to explain himself or what he would tell Stiles about the little skirmish. 

“Hey sourwolf. Take me to the pizza place?” Stiles smiled as he suddenly dropped into the passenger seat. Derek stared at him, to immersed in his thoughts to realize that he was approaching. Stiles pulled on the seatbelt before looking at him fully, which still wasn’t enough time for him to gather his thoughts. 

“I saw Scott.” He blurted out before cringing at the shocked look the teen gave him, frozen in his seat. “He threatened me and I might have… lost my temper.” He stuttered over his words, finding it difficult of their new feeling of having an Emissary. 

“What did he say?” Stiles spoke calmly and he thought back on the moment. 

“He told me to stay away from you.” Derek mumbled, dropping his eyes when he saw the flash of anger in the teens eyes. 

“And what did you do?” Derek shuffled slightly at the calmness that came from the usually spazzy human. 

“I may have… lifted him up with his throat and threw him after telling him you’re my Emissary. He left and I came here to make sure you were safe before I…” He stopped again, not wanting to distract from the confrontation. 

“Fine, let’s go just in case he comes in interrogate me.” Stiles huffed, turning his attention to the back of the car, spotting the box. “Where were you going?” He piped up, brightening as he reached a hand toward the box. Derek panicked and grabbed his arm before he could touch the box.

“I’m moving some stuff.” He pulled his hand back and started the car. He could just hear Scotts bike and he quickly left for the loaf. The new Alpha wasn’t a threat to him with the power they had, but he didn’t want to put Stiles in the situation that Scott obviously wanted. He didn’t say anything but he could scent the worry coming off of Stiles with hints of fear. 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked softly, trying to start a conversation and ease his mind. Derek shrugged, knowing what he got is far from something the Emissary would approve of but he still didn’t know everything about wolves so they could make it work. 

“To drop off the box.” He saw the annoyance on the teens face as he stared at him and he fought a smirk that he could get under his skin as much as Stiles did to him. 

“Thanks” Stiles snapped and slumped in the seat. “Giving me half a mind to call my dad and tell him I’ve been kidnapped.” 

“He’ll probably tell you to have fun and be back by dinner when you tell him it’s me.” Derek couldn’t help himself and the teen reached over and punched his arm. 

“I hate that you’re right.” Stiles growled out after a few minutes of silence. Derek allowed a snicker to slip out but then there were at the loft. “Um…. Are we here?” 

“Yep.” He twisted around and grabbed the box before stepping out of the car. He smiled at the sound of cursing and then Stiles was standing next to him, stumbling slightly as he walked toward the building. The teen shook slightly, jumping when he opened the gates to the lift and raised his eyebrows to make him step in. 

“Oh, fine.” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms the best he could with the cast. Derek rolled his eyes at him and as it jerked into motion, the teen staggered again and grabbed onto his arm. “Why are we here?” He rolled his eyes and waited for the lift to stop, opening the gates and nudging the human out into the loft. 

“I’m fixing it up.” He shrugged again, setting the box onto the semi-clean counter in the kitchen part and turned back to his guest. “It’s not much but it’s… not logical for me to spend a lot of cash for something the pack is only going to use until college.”

“College?” Stiles murmured, half listening to him which made him roll his eyes. He moved slowly around the loft, his eyes taking in all the dirt and grime, wrinkling his nose in disgust before walking toward the gate. For a heartbeat he thought that he was leaving when he pressed his back to the wall next to the lift, measuring his steps as he walked across the loft to reach the other end. 

“What are you doing?” Derek leaned against the counter, watching as the teen suddenly became wolflike, moving around as he examined every inch of the loft with sharp eyes before landing on the spiral staircase. 

“Oooo.” He started striding toward it and Derek grabbed the box, moving to stop him before he could go up. 

“That’s my room, the pack will stay down here.” He stopped in front him, arching his eyebrow at the squeak that escaped and nodded to the kitchen area. “You stay here.” He turned and walked up the stairs, stopping and glancing back to see the teen jerk his eyes up from where they were watching his ass. They locked eyes for a heartbeat before Stiles fled toward the kitchen and he continued up the stairs, feeling his ears and neck burn. 

“Well, it’s not much better than the where you’ve been living but it has potential.” Stiles called up to him and he rolled his eyes. 

“I haven’t started on it yet.” He yelled out, unsure how loud he needed to be for him to hear him. He was used to wolf ears listening in. He quickly tucked the box away and headed back down, catching Stiles fiddling with the sink. “Stop that.” 

“Why? Doesn’t work.” Stiles pulled himself up onto the counter and sat there swinging his legs, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“That’s because the water hasn’t been turned on.” He sighed, part of him regretting bringing him there. “I’m going to start cleaning.” He tossed his phone at the teen and turned to where he stacked some cleaning supplies. “Text to Betas so they come here after school. I don’t want them to confront Scott when he’s so out of control.” He spoke over his shoulder and grabbed a broom. 

It would be killer on the senses so he would rather get it done before the Betas arrive and start sneezing. He started at one end, working his way through the loft, getting the dust before he had a pile that was to large to keep moving. Stiles pulled out a trash bag and struggled to open it, holding the bag out so Derek could gather it up and put in in. 

“You don’t have to help when you’re still recovering.” Derek got the rest in and moved him back to the kitchen, lifting him up to sit on the counter. A small wave a pride moved through him when he realized he was a smidge heavier then when he first started feeding the teen. “You can focus on what needs to be done once everything is clean.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles pouted and he rolled his eyes, grabbing a notebook and pen as he handed it to him. Derek waved his hand around before sighing.

“You see the way I live! What can I get to minimalize your whining?” He snapped and for a heartbeat he looked hurt before the words sunk in and he broke into a beaming smile, causing Dereks heart to skip a beat. “As suggestions.” He clarified but it did nothing to dampen the delight. 

“On it.” He bounced slightly where he was sitting before curling over the notebook, the scent of contentment coming from him. Derek gave him a glare before moving back to the cleaning, intent on getting the dust off everything so he could start scrubbing. He worked for several hours before needing to take the trash out. He came back to Stiles holding his phone. 

“I’m getting that pizza you promised.” He already filled out multiple pages of notes and slowly going over them as he waited for the pizza. Derek sighed and looked around the kitchen corner. They would need new appliances but there was a table that was only a little busted up that would work. He would never buy new furniture with a new pack who were still gaining control of their wolves. 

“I didn’t promise anything.” He grumbled, though he still let the call go through thinking about if he was going to pay for it or not. Instead of dwelling on it, he started to scrub the kitchen. The smell alone was enough to make his stomach roll at the thought of his Emissary eating there. He didn’t have the ability to fight the sickness that he could pass off. 

“It should be here soon.” Stiles hissed as he eased himself off the counter and started to help clean the little area. After a second he realized that they didn’t have any chairs. Stiles looked around with a frown as he picked up the list, scanning it to see that they haven’t been placed on it yet. He didn’t miss the smirk on his face but ignored it. 

“I’ll go down and get it.” He turned to a cupboard and pulled out his laptop, rolling his eyes when the Stiles jaw dropped in shock. He set it on the counter and started to search up some ideas for fixing the place up so that it would survive the pack. Mostly looking for thriftshops around town so he could check them out later.

“I can drop you back off at your house after lunch.” He narrowed his eyes at the few he found and planned his day and glanced up to see the teen glaring at him. 

“What are you up to? I don’t want to go home! No one’s there.” Stiles pouted at him and he sighed, his attention turning to the scent of pizza. 

“Stay” He let some of his Alpha voice leak through and made sure that he would stay.

“Why do you want me to leave?” Stiles called after him, his voice sounding hurt. Derek was already in the lift and barely resisted the urge to punch the wall. The fact that his Emissary was upset was worse than any feeling that his wolves could send after him when they were angry with him. The fact made him quickly pay for the pizza, moving so fast that he left a ten-dollar tip and all his change before heading back up. 

“I thought you would be tired and bored. I plan on looking for some furniture for this place.” He waved his free hand around at all the empty space as he placed the pizza on the small table. Stiles gave a grunt, making Derek notice that he stole the laptop and had the notebook drawn close to him. 

“Why thrift shops?” Stiles asked, not listening to him while he plucked a piece of pizza from the box and started to eat. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice, waiting for the teen to come out of his trance he had with the computer so they could continue with their day. 

“Would you buy new if it could be broken tomorrow by a wrestling match?” He rolled his eyes and grabbed another slice, feeling his hunger from all the cleaning set in and he nearly demolished half the pie before slowing down. Stiles ate just as fast as he did as he worked.

“I don’t think you should buy used appliances though, but I know they have clearance for things that have dents or scrapes.” Stiles started rambling about how stupid people were that they had to sell a perfectly working machine for cheaper just because it had a minor blemish and how he always wanted to buy them since they were unwanted. Derek nearly snorted at that, realizing how well it suited Stiles demeanor to take in broken, unwanted things into his life to fix and use. 

“Time to go.” Stiles closed the laptop, scribbling some stuff into the notebook and stood. Derek grabbed the now empty boxes and trailed a little dumbly behind him as he rushed to the lift. He fumbled to get it moving when Stiles ignored everything in favor of writing.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked cautiously, unsure if he was taking him home or if Stiles was going to take over the shopping his needed to do. He tossed the boxes in the trash, sighing as Stiles glared at him from the car, seemingly picking up what he was thinking. 

“First, you are not going to be taking me home.” Stiles frowned at him as they clambered back into the car and he nodded.

“I guess I’m stuck with you.” He growled out, annoyed at the way his Emissary simply beamed in response. They ended up going to several stores, Stiles making him buy new appliances from the clearance section to be dropped off later that day and then thrift shops where he picked out some chairs for the kitchen table and a couch that didn’t have offending color patterns or scent. 

“This has been the best day.” Stiles hunkered down in the seat, still a little red in the face from their arguments about getting a television so soon. That was the one thing that Derek put his foot down on. He spent enough for one day and it was time to go home and hopefully get everything unloaded before midnight. He doubted they could do it. 

“The pack should be arriving soon. They should be able to get across town on their own.” He huffed, knowing he wasn’t doing so well on preparing them for college when all his wolf wanted is for them to live near him in the town forever. It would never happen, but he should start preparing them for it better, like making them improvise transport. 

“That’s good. They can help.” Stiles was fiddling with his phone before flashing a smile. “I can handle dinner tonight for everyone.”

“Really?” Derek sneered before he found himself smiling at the challenging look on his face. He parked at the loft and headed up with Stiles, making sure he was settled before he headed down to greet the first of many deliveries. 

After dealing with the third delivery man and getting the boxes and half the couch into the loft, he could feel the drain on his mind and temper as flopped onto the largest section of couch waiting to be moved in. He needed a break. A second after he closed his eyes he heard the sound of Jacksons voice, followed by Erica singing loudly to a song on the radio. He opened his eyes, groaning when he saw Lydias tiny car pull up next to him. There was no way they all fit comfortably, with all the boys in the back and Erica sitting proud in the passenger seat. 

“What the hell about bailing on us?” Erica bounced out of the car and looked around. 

“I was getting the loft ready.” Derek hauled himself to his feet as the other Betas joined her, staring at him in hopeful shock. “It’s not much but you can help get the rest of the couch in.” He grabbed on end and a second later Isaac and Boyd helped heft it up. Erica ran to the get the lift opened and they managed to jam it in. Lydia and Jackson promised that they would follow as soon as there was room. 

“Hi.” Stiles called from the kitchen, to busy clawing at his cast to pay to much attention to them. They managed to move the couch so it was with it’s other half and he sunk onto, humming as the pack instantly started to move around and inspect everything. 

“Whoa?” Lydia and Jackson arrived and the Banshee turned slowly on the spot before narrowing her eyes at the couch. “You seriously picked that?” 

“When it breaks, you can pay for the next one that doesn’t hurt your eyes.” Derek responded grumpily. He heard Stiles and Jackson snicker before a hand moved his leg off the edge of the couch. 

“Fine, if it must stay, then it can be moved somewhere more… Hmmmm, less like a lonely bachelor pad?” She stood over him and he let out a groan. 

“Do whatever.” He swung himself to his feet and stumbled over to the kitchen, getting to work to wedge the newish fridge out of the massive box, which was instantly stolen by Isaac and Erica. They sat in it and tried to smack at the others who passed with styrofoam swords they made from the scraps. Stiles watched as Lydia bossed Boyd and Jackson on where the couch and a few armchairs needed to be moved before she was finally satisfied.

“Tomorrow we can fill the pantry.” Stiles muttered and finally looked around. “Do you know how to cook meals without poisoning everyone?” 

“Derek’s the best cook.” Isaac piped up from the box before Derek could even open his mouth. The Beta got a distant look on his face only to duck a second later when Boyd tried to steal his sword. The larger Beta kept trying to swat at Erica and Isaac without breaking the box, both of the smaller Betas taking turns fending him off. It’s the most he’s seen them play in a while, or ever. 

“Fine, but my dad is bringing over Chinese for everyone.” Stiles finally got off one of the new chairs and turned to the fridge that Derek was still moving into position. 

“That sounds fun.” Jackson piped up from the couch, his own homework spread out on a busted up coffee table that they actually found at a yard sale. Stiles had Derek flirt with the thrift store owner into letting her driver pick up the table on their way to the loft. 

“My dad is fun.” Stiles sounded more hurt than defensive, another point that he still wasn’t fully recovered. Derek stared at him for awhile, trying to figure out if they over did it but there was a healthy red tint to his face and his eyes were shining although it was subdued from what he had seen before.

He blinked when Stiles threw his pen at him, catching it as it fell down his chest. He smirked at the red across the teens face and handed it back. He went back to unboxing the kitchen appliances. Erica stole the boxes, trying to build a little castle with them and Boyd joined in. Stiles read the instructions out loud to him as he tried to put them in, fiddling with them when the Sheriff arrived. 

Dinner was a hectic affair. The food covered the entire table and everyone piled food on boxes on rice and noodles. The betas were noisy, talking about their day and Jackson ended up next to Stiles. Derek made sure he kept his eyes the human color when he glanced at them. Stiles smiled and laughed, bumping his shoulder against him and eating his fill. Derek couldn’t help worrying about the fact that the teen kept eating so much, that he would overwhelm his stomach. 

“Well, that was lovely, but I think I’m going to pass out.” Stiles got to his feet, brushing his hand along all the wolves shoulders as he walked toward a trash bag on the floor full of trash, shoving the empty box of rice in that he had been nursing. Derek felt his shoulders unwind when he realized that the teen wasn’t eating anything too spicy. 

“I’ll take you home.” The Sheriff stood and tossed his own trash, nodding to them all as he started steering Stiles toward the door. “A word Derek.” He nodded to the teens as he trailed after the Stilinskis. 

“Someone’s busted.” Erica hissed low and the room stifled their laughter. They were already in the lift but he was sure he saw Stiles lip twitch before he schooled his face. 

“Why are…?” Stiles started before ducking his head at the look his father shot him. Derek pressed his lips together to stop the smile. They lift jerked as they reached the bottom and he herded them out.

“What is it you wanted?” Derek tried to keep his voice respectful but it came out nervous.

“Stiles, cruiser.” It became obvious to him how the man made it to his position as Sheriff. Stiles blinked at him before biting his lips, glancing at him and then his father.

“Be nice” His Emissary muttered as he stomped past on his car to the police cruiser. Derek knew that there would be a lot more complaining if he was at full health. He was also a little pissed that he was being left behind to fend for himself with the man. 

“Scott was outside the house. I told him to go home but I think this needs to be handled before he does something stupid.” Derek nodded at the man who suddenly softened. “Go get some rest. It can wait until tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir” Derek turned and walked back to the lift. He changed his mind at the last minute and did a small patrol around the loft, charting everything he found in case it was dangerous. He didn’t want to think about the conversation that was going on inside. When he finally made it there, he found Boyd and Jackson were the only ones awake. Lydia had pulled out his laptop and put on a movie. It was still playing on her lap but she was asleep with Erica and Isaac dozing on a shoulder each. 

“Jackson wants to speak to you.” Boyd jerked his chin at the Beta and walked over to the others, grabbing the laptop and tucking them in with a few jackets that were left laying around. “Our parents want us to spend the weekend with them since we’ve been spending so much time…out.”

“Got it, just be careful.” Derek motioned for Jackson to start but he was to busy glaring at Boyd. When the teen finally looked at him, he raised his eyebrows which seemed to kick him into gear. He took a deep breath before he started.

“I know we haven’t gotten along well, and I don’t trust you… at least not yet.” Jackson struggled for words and Derek leaned against the wall. 

“Would it be better to spin your idea with Stiles first?” He offered and saw confusion on the Betas face. “He is my Emissary. He has a say just like any pack member, but… Stiles can do magic that werewolves can’t, which is why Emissarys make such good advisers for wolf packs. If you feel more comfortable talking to him about it, then you both can come to me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Derek could smell the relief rolling off the wolf and he nodded. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you can find a spot.” He nodded to the couch as he started to clean up the remaining food, placing the stuff that would still be eatable in his newly installed fridge. It was the only thing he managed to get installed and working. “There’s no running water just yet.”

“Nice” Jackson sneered but walked over. The Beta looked a second away from curling up behind Erica but Boyd let out a soft rumble and he changed his mind, sitting next to Isaac and pouting slightly as he stared at Lydia sandwiched between the Betas. Boyd shot him a smirk before taking his own spot and Derek couldn’t help winking at him. 

He wiped everything clean, wasting time until they were all asleep enough for them not to notice him. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked behind the couch. It was facing away from the lift. He sat down with his back against it, watching the lift before glancing at the massive wall of windows. Something could get in that way too, but it would wake the Betas. It was better to face the door, to watch their backs as they slept. He pulled his jacket up a little more and crossed his arms, willing himself to relax.  
=============================================================================  
The next morning he woke up covered in wolves. He had fallen over part of the night and curled up on his stomach, his arm pillowing his head but someone was stretched out on his back. Boyd was in front of him with Erica curled on one side, Isaac using him as a pillow while he was sprawled out against Dereks side. He could just see Jackson head resting on Isaacs side, his arm flung over the person on Derek who had to be Lydia. She wasn’t touching the ground. 

“You five are impossible.” He muttered, not bothering to move much. There were a few grumbles and Jacksons head shot up with a confused grunt. Lydia shushed him and rolled over, promptly falling onto Jackson and Isaac. Derek took the moment of complaining confusion to wiggle free. 

“You suck at this.” Isaac glowered at the two before his eyes dropped shut, ruining the effect of his glare. 

“If you all want breakfast you have to get ready. I’m leaving in five minutes.” He stretched as he walked toward the bathroom, snorting at the chorus of grumbles and yawns that followed his announcement. True to his word, within five minutes he was standing outside of his car, watching as the Betas argue about who was sitting where before Lydia promised to follow in her car, oddly taking Erica with her so they could talk about something. 

“Ooo, that’s a scary thought.” Isaac hissed when they finally pulled out, looking behind them at the little car. 

“Don’t think about it then.” Jackson hunched his shoulders, his eyes flickering at the car behind them as well with a frightened look. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing we can do, whatever happens.”

“Erica will behave if yours behaves.” Boyd mutter low and Derek sighed. 

“They’ll both play nice.” He spoke out loud with a confidence he didn’t really share. Both girls had a mean streak when it suited him. Instead of dwelling on it, he drove to a little dinner and ushered them all in, taking up a massive booth with everyone squishing together and him in a chair on the edge. 

“Is there a plan for today?” Lydia asked and he nodded to his Betas.

“They’re hanging out with family.” He arched his eyebrow at Boyd who jerked his chin toward Isaac, silently telling him that he was going to take him. “I’m going to go talk to Scott. I want all of you staying well back but keep your phones on.”

“Then I am going to do some research on Alphas.” Lydia took a sip of her coffee and they started talking about nothing in particular. Derek didn’t join in, busy planning his day around the talk with the other Alpha and working on his new home. There was still a ton of work to do and he still needed to buy a bed. He also wanted to talk to Isaac and take him shopping so he could work on his own room. 

He paid for the food, eating quickly. Lydia promised to give the pups a ride to where they needed to go so he left alone. It was fine by him. Part of him felt a deep urge to leave his Emissary safely on the sidelines but the other, smarter part of him knew that Stiles would never let him forget that he left him out. Making a final decision to go and see how the teen was doing, just to see if he was up to meeting with Scott. If he wasn’t then Derek would go on his own.

It only took ten minutes to get to the Sheriffs house but when he did he fought to hold his wolf in. Scott was inside the house. The Sheriff was gone but he could hear Stiles heart pounding and the sharp tang of aggression from the Alpha. 

“Stiles?” He spoke calmly as he walked into the house, using the front door like the sheriff wanted. A second later Stiles skidded into view and threw himself at him. Derek caught him easily, holding him to his chest as he sniffled against his throat. “What happened?” 

“Give me another second.” Stiles sniffed again but held a little tighter. Derek petted him for a second, looking up to see Scott waiting by the doorway, his face furious. Derek narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. “Ow!” Stiles jerked back and Derek rumbled, fully aware of the way Scott took three steps forward. 

“What?” He let his hands rest on his hips and Stiles pressed his side against him, his cast held up as he clawed at it. 

“My wrist. It burns.” Stiles shook his arm and Derek nudged his fingers under his shirt so he could touch skin and draw some of the pain. “Hey, look” Stiles grinned and twisted, slamming his cast against the wall. Derek grabbed the arm and pulled in closer, his mouth falling open to scold him before he realized that the pain he was feeling from the teen didn’t increase and the bitter scent didn’t corrupt the soothing calm that came from the teen. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott growled and Derek shot a glare at him. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off Derek as he spoke. 

“Proving to Derek that he can use his wolfiness to take my cast off so we can take a look at my wrist to see what the burning is. My magic healed my arm.” The Emissary held out his arm and he held it in his hands instinctively, a little discontented about what was being proposed and the fact that he didn’t really have the teen close. He huffed out a sigh at the determined look on his face and looked back at the cast, letting his claws slide out. He carefully started to pry the material off, cutting and bending it away so he didn’t do any damage to the arm underneath.

“You are crazy. And why are you listening to Stiles?” Scott was talking in the background but they both ignored him, in their own little bubble. He got most of the cast off after five minutes of work. Stiles started unwinding the bandage. It wasn’t until they got to the wrist that Derek froze in shock. There was a new mark, right over the pulse point. He ran a shaking finger over it, lifting the hand higher so he could look at it in total amazement. 

“That’s…” He vaguely heard Scott gasp and stumble back. Stiles grinned at the mark with pride in his eyes and before Derek could fully think about what he was doing, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He heard Stiles heart skip and glanced up at him, his wrist still pressed against his mouth and he dropped it taking a step back.

“Sorry. I didn’t think.” He stammered slightly. Stiles gazed at him with his mouth parted slightly, his arm slowly coming until it was held against his chest. Derek glanced at it, jerking his eyes up when the Emissary moved forward. He caught sight of purple eyes, his own flaring red in response and then they were kissing. He pressed back and wrapped the man up. He felt his power swell in him and he opened his eyes to see Stiles shivering as his own power surged. 

“Damn.” Stiles slumped against him, holding up his marked wrist to look closer as he made Derek hold him up. Derek took a second to calm down before he turned to Scott. The Alpha was slumped against the wall, his eyes wide and broken. Derek opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. He shuffled to turn, on hand holding Stiles against his side as he opened the door to peer out. 

“Is he here?” Allison asked with a tired look on her face. He nodded, spotting Jackson lingering behind her and jerked his head to get them both inside. “What did you do to him?” She protested as she ran to the Alphas side, pulling his arm over her shoulder to get him off the wall.

“I didn’t do anything” He snapped as Jackson shifted inside. The Beta ignored the dazed Alpha in favor of Stiles, grabbing his arm with a confused look. 

“The cast…? What’s that mark?” he rolled his eyes after a few seconds. “Only you could do something so weird.” 

“Says the lizard boy” Stiles twisted around to bump their hips together and Jackson looked between them and Scott before his gaze hardened. 

“I want to be apart of your pack. I didn’t mean to attack Stiles, I really didn’t, and I will not risk it happening again. I need help. Lydia has agreed that it’s better, that is if you will have us.” The Beta kept his eyes locked on them until Scott made a noise of protest, turning to glare at the younger Alpha. “I will not have emotions that are not mine overbearing my mind again.” Derek turned and pressed his nose into Stiles hair, breathing deep as his lips hovered over his ear. 

“You’re choice. He attacked you.” He muttered, knowing that the other wolves still heard it. 

“Of course. If you try. It isn’t like you can go back to being an ass because the Betas will put you in your place. On the upside, we won’t let anyone hurt pack.” Stiles nodded before he turned to Allison. “Can you take him home so he can think. He doesn’t need to be so aggressive but I will stay with my Alpha. If he still wants to be my brother, I’ll always be here for him.” She gave a silent nod and then the Emissary was moving them into the living room, giving the girl a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed. They remained silent as she moved Scott out of the house, not speaking until they had driven away. 

“Now that you have a say in the pack house, Jackson.” Stiles spun on the Beta who froze, his eyes widening. “What is your vote on making Derek buy a TV because he says no?”

“What about movie nights?” Jackson took a moment to look horrified before shooting a glare at him. “Just not the notebook.”

“Ooooo, pack movie nights! Now you have to get one.” Stiles grinned at him and he looked at them. 

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life getting outvoted, aren’t I?” He hunched slightly as he glared as they both beamed at him in return. He took a deep breath and smiled when all he scented was happiness and pride, the sickness no longer present in either of them. 

“Only on the little things” Stiles bounced forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Ew” Jackson sneered. Derek shot a glare at him before grunting when he felt the others walk in behind him. What he felt the most was Isaacs panic. Before he could move Stiles was out of his arms and next to the young Beta. 

“Come on.” Stiles dragged him from the room. Derek listened in as Stiles lead him into his room, putting the Beta on his bed. Derek wanted to go to his packmate but Boyd grabbed his arm. 

“You can’t help with this.” He cringed when Erica whispered at him, knowing that it was true. He could tell that the two were sitting close and he strolled over to stand at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at the room. The others surrounded him.

“We felt a surge through the connection and came straight here.” Boyd explained as they listened in. 

“I know.” Stiles muttered softly and he felt himself relax. The other Betas did the same. 

“I miss him.” Isaacs voice made him want to throw Scott all over again but he kept his claws in. 

“I know.” He was sure that Stiles was making it better. His connection with his Beta flickering for a heartbeat before swelling completely. “How about when we get home, we figure out how you want your room and get it painted and set up over the weekend?”

“Really?” Derek cringed at the excitement from the teen, regretting that he didn’t get his Beta a proper home sooner. He felt Jackson elbow him and he looked up, too lost in his own thoughts to notice that the two had left the room. They were standing at the top of the stairs, his Emissary and his Beta grinning at them.

“Home?” He asked, smiling stupidly at the scent of delight that overwhelmed him from his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
